A DIFFICULT LOVE STORY
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: story based on abhijeet and tarika...Team includes : daya ,shreya , rajat ,purvi ,vivek, tasha , freddy & a new character ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **I m bak with a new story . i m nt against any character jst the team i mentioned here is my own imagination...so dont take me wrong .. so, here's the promo !

* * *

" I don't wanna talk with u ..jst leave " tarika said

But y ..? muje sach jaan na hein….? Said abhijeet in anger

Tarika : Abhijeet I said leave me alone right now….

XX

Kyu kiya tumne aisa ….aakhir kyu …? Abhijeet thought

…../ **Why oh why tell me why not me?  
Why oh why we were meant to be  
I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why? …./**

Its my mistake ! sab meri vajah se hua ? kyu mein itni kamzor padh gyi ..kyu …tarika exclaimed.

** …../ My heart is broken up into pieces**

** 'Cause I know I'll never free my soul  
It's trapped in between true love and being alone  
When my eyes are closed the greatest story told  
I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor …./**

** XX**

Daya : abhijeet isme uski galti nhi hein….

Abhijeet : toh phir iski hein daya…haan bolo…

He expected for an answer bt no response

Abhijeet : chup kyu ho ab …jawaab do…jaanta hun kisi ke paas iska jawaab nhi hein

He leaves banging the bureau door …

XX

I need you tarika….tum muje chodke nhi jaa sakhti..na mein tumhe jaana dungaa….kabhi nhi …abhijeet said staring out of the window .

** …./ Somebody wants you, somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me …../**

****muje tumhe bhulana hoga abhijeet.. I have to leave you….kaash hum saath reh paate …kaash…..tarika sighed.

XX

Daya : hum tum dono ko ek karke hi rahengey chahe jo ho jaaye …shreya , purvi ,rajat ,vivek, tasha, freddy kya tum log mere saath ho…?

All together : ji sir…

All : hum unhe kabhi alag nhi hone dengey ..kabhi nhi….

XX

* * *

**A/N** : should i continue ? or not...? let me know

Hope u all understood ...Its confusing but in CHAPTER-1 it will be clear ...

Thankx for reading & plzz review ..!


	2. Chapter-1

_**A/N : Thanx to neha , ansha ,bluefairy, bluemoon, aditi ,bitz-abhirika, uma, cutesmile ,khushalijoshi3,Kamikaze me , angelfrom heaven2012 ,shreyamitruka and all guests for reviews ….. . I dedicate this chapter to you all ^_^**_

_Bluemoon : THE HEARTBREAK is not mine ..its of another ABHIRIKA ;) :D_

_Lot of mistakes in English so sry in advance ..i m nt dat gud in English :P_

* * *

**/.. CHAPTER-1 ../**

_It is a sunny day .Morning at bureau_ :

Purvi was alone in the bureau she was thinking abt yest night when she and tarika met ..tarika's words echoed in her mind..she was working on her desk but only her body was present ….

After a while he arrives and saw her in a deep thought

He slowly moved towards her desk and called out

Rajat : purvi..?

She did not respond

Rajat : purvi r u ok ..?

Purvi ( she stands immediately listening his voice): aare sir aap …aap kab aaye …aapne kuch kaha

Rajat : haan mein keh raha tha ki tum theek ho …

Purvi : ji..ji sir mein bilkul theek hun

Rajat ; acchaa….toh batao mera naam kya hein..?

Purvi : ji sir woh R..r..woh

Rajat : kya woh…? Itna accha khaasa naam hein mera aur tum ho ki woh R..r keh rahi ho nt fair …

Purvi ( she smiles a bit)

Rajat : accha chodo …batao kaha khoyi hui thi…

Purvi (thinking) : yeh akdoo aaj itna accha kyu behave kar raha hein …subah kuch ulta seedha toh nhi kha liyaa inhone

Rajat again called purvi : bolo

Purvi came out of her thoughts : woh sir p..p..pyaar ke baare mein soch rhi thi…( yeh mein ne kya boldiya she was thinking)

Rajat : kyaaa..? p..pyaar

Daya enters

Daya ; kya kaha rajat tumhe pyaar hogaya aur tumne hume bataya bhi nhi..yahi thi humari dosti…

Rajat : aare nhi sir pyaar aur muje kabhi nhi….isme phasna hi nhi hein muje…..

Purvi whispering : vaise bhi is akdoo se pyaar koun karega.. :/

Daya : aare kyu bhai pyaar toh sabhi ko hota hein kabhi nhi kabhi …dekh lena tumhe bhi hojaayega

Meanwhile shreya followed by vivek tasha nd freddy enters :

Vivek : sahi kaha daya sir aapne….lekin ek baar pyaar mein pad jao toh zindagi bekaar ho jaati hein

Tasha glares at him

Daya , Shreya and freddy giggles

Daya : tum sab aagaye ..lekin yeh abhijeet kaha reh gaya…?

Freddy : shyd forensic lab mein hoge ….

Daya ; haan ho sakhta hein

Meanwhile abhijeet enters ..his eyes was red due to anger daya notices it bt didn't ask him infront of all . all other officers also noticed him bt didn't dare to ask him and they all made them bzy in work as there were no case reported.

_**Later daya takes abhijeet for dinner :**_

_**At millennium hotel :**_

Abhijeet was still tensed and was waving the spoon in the plate

Daya ; abhijeet batao kya hua…?

Abhijeet : kuch nhi daya…

Daya : batao..?

He cant argue with daya so he surrended

Abhijeet : woh tarika ji..

Daya ; kya kiya ne..?

Abhijeet : woh…nd he told him everything ( which I will tell u in next chapter :P )

Daya : kyaa..? nhi mein nhi maanta….

Abhijeet ; tum maano ya na maano par yeh hi sach hein…

Daya thought for a while and they left that place

**At night :**

**In bureau**

Tasha was working on laptop and vivek was staring at her

Tasha : yaar vivek aise kyu ghur rahe ho ullu ki tarah…

Vivek : dekh raha hun ki chudail paas se kaise dikhti hein

Tasha : you ….nd she hit him on his arm playfully

Vivek : accha ab bandh karo yeh kaam aur ghar chalo dekho raat ke 10 baj rahe hein….

Tasha ; thoda sa kaam hein vivek..plzz thodi der

Vivek : nhi mein ek bhi nhi sununga ….nd he offs the laptop and hold her wrist and drag her outside

Tasha ; vivek..vivek ruko…chodo mera haath…

Vivek : nhi chodunga….chodne ke liyee thodi pakda hein chalo seedha

Tasha obeyed him as his expressions were so cute and also she was tired so they drove off on vivek's bike to their residence.

**_At 11 :_**

Acp sir called rajat and said him to take a file from bureau to complete it and at morning submit it to him …

Rajat went to bureau and took that file …

While going to his home he saw a girl ..he stopped his car sudden

Rajat (thinking): yeh yaha is waqt …woh bhi tarika ke saath icecream khaate hue…..vaise icecream khaate hue purvi bahut cute lagti hein ..uff yeh mein kya keh raha hun….vaise keh bhi sakhta hun afterall woh meri colleague hein ….

Tarika saw him thinking…

Tarika ; aare purvi yeh toh rajat hein na..?

Purvi : rajat sir yaha ..nhi nhi tarika koi aur hoga..

Tarika ; aare nhi rajat hi hein…dekh vaha us taraf ( she showed d direction)

Purvi ; haan yaar….lite le na…ab bureau ke bahar thodi na woh kuch kehengey

Rajat gets down from his car nd move towards them

Tarika ; haan…aare woh toh yahi aa raha hein..

Rajat : hii..aap dono yaha…?

Purvi(irritated) : yeh public property hein aur jaha tak muje malum yeh icecream parlour aapka nhi hein

Tarika giggles

Rajat : mera matlab ki itni raat ko ?

Tarika : woh..hum…..purvi cuts her

Purvi : yeh hum aapse bhi puch sakhte hein ?

Rajat : chodiye ….mein chalta hun …bye

Tarika ; aare rajat icecream toh khake jao..

Rajat : aare nhi nhi…mein ne khali toh purvi ke liyee bachingi nhi…

Purvi stamps his feet

Rajat : aah….

Purvi : innocently : oh sry sir woh pair slip hogaya…

Rajat : huh its k….vaise aap logo ki car nazar nhi aari ..mein chod du aap logo ko…

Purvi : nhi its ok …hum khud manage kar lengey aap jayiye …

Rajat : slowly : Miss Attitude kahi ki

Purvi : kuch kaha aapne..?

Rajat : tumne suna kuch..?

Purvi : naahh…

Tarika was njying all these and thinking yeh dono ka kuch nhi ho sakhta

Rajat : toh phir nhi kaha mein ne kuch bhi..sambhal ke jaana tarika …and he leaves waving bye to only tarika .

Purvi (thinking) ; huh meri toh fikar hi nhi hein is akdoo ko….

Tarika : purvi tum itna chidti kyu ho rajat se

Purvi : pata nhi….

**_At abhijeets residence :_**

Abhijeet (thinking): kyu tarika kyu kiyaa aisa ..mere pyaar ki itni badi sazaa kyu di aapne…kyu….? Yaad hein woh din jab humne ek dusre se vaada kiya tha…

**_FLASHBACK :_**

_Abhijeet was driving and tarika was seated beside him_

_Abhijeet : aaj mausam kitna accha hein na tarika ji…_

_Tarika (staring out of the window): hmm haan_

_Abhijeet : toh phir chale kulfi kaane..?_

_Tarika : haan…_

_Abhijeet : kulfi ke saath ketchup theek rahega na…?_

_Tarika : haann…._

_Abhijeet (thinking) : heiinnnn….? yeh kya mujse truth nd dare khel rahi hein….sirf haann haan ..kaha khoyi hui hein ki tarika ji_

_Abhijeet : accha tarika ji…?_

_Tarika : haan bolo_

_Abhijeet ; tiger kaisa rahega…?_

_Tarika (this time concentrating): kyaaaa tigerrr..? abhijeet kulfi ke saath tiger..? tum pagal hogaye ho kya…?_

_Abhijeet : jab aap kulfi ke saath ketchup kha sakhti hein toh tiger kyu nhi…?_

_Tarika (embrassed) : woh pata nhi mein ne kaise keh diyaa…_

_They both share laughter_

_Abhijeet (serious) : accha batayiye kya soch rahi thi aap…?_

_Tarika : kuch nhi…_

_Abhijeet : aap muje dost samaj kar hi keh dijiye..sirf dost ok_

_Tarika : tum bhi na abhijeet…..muje meri behen ki yaad aagayi thi isliyee thoda emotional hogayi…_

_Abhijeet : ohh itti si baat….mein yaha aapke saath hunn muje toh kabhi miss karti nhi aap…_

_Tarika ; jab tum bhi durr jaogey na jaisey London vagera tab tumhe bhi miss karlungi…she smirks ;)_

_Abhijeet : nhi nhi mein kabhi nhi jaunga aapko chodkar …_

_Tarika ; sach mein..?_

_Abhijeet : haan ..aur kabhi aapko akela nhi chodunga…_

_Tarika ; mein bhi…_

_Abhijeet : promise..?_

_Tarika ; haan promise_

_Abhijeet ; he smiles : toh aap aapki behen se baat karlo..london mein hi toh hein…_

_Tarika ; karleti par woh bzy hein kaam mein isliyee…._

_Abhijeet : acchaa…._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Abhijeet came from his thoughts ;

Abhijeet (tears in his eyes): aapne kaha tha ki aap muje akela nhi chodengi par aaj mein akela hun tarika ji …aapke binaa adhuraa hun..aakhir mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hein.

**_Shreyas residence :_**

Kya jo mein feel karti hun woh daya sir bhi feel karte hoge…? Nhi nhi .yeh mein kya soch rahi hun…par unki care , unki aankhen yeh kehti hein ki woh bhi….lekin mein eye specialist thodi hun jo unki aankhne padh saku…shreya thought.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a phone call

She smiled seeing the callers name on screen

Shreya ; hello…

Daya ; hello shreya

Shreya : ji daya sir

Daya ; woh muje tumse milnaa hein..?

Shreya : sab theek toh hein na sir …

Daya ; tum milo kal subah 8 baje cafeteria mein ..mein batata hun…

Shreya ; ok sir

Daya : k bye gudnite..nd he cuts d call

Shreya thought for a while and then slept…

**_Next day.. :_**

**_At cafeteria :_**

Daya was waiting for shreya..

After 5 minutes shreya arrived…

She was shocked to see the scenario in cafeteria….

**_..xx.._**

* * *

**A/N** : FINALLY…! Chapter -1 is done…hope u all liked it..and all the doubts are clear…;) :D

Kya hua ABHIRIKA ke beech…? Aur SHREYA ne kya dekh liyaa..VIVESHA aur RAJVI kaisa laga…?do tell me... Hope I fulfilled ur wishes .

So hw was this chapter..nt so gud na…I noe..:P par next chapter accha hogaa shyd….i tried to include more romance between all pairs but zyada kuch kar nhi paayi….kisi ke paas ideas hein toh plzz welcme in my PM :P

_Next chapter :_ Tuesday or Thursday

_Please review !_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : aditi , bluefairy, cutesmile,bluemoon,gunjan,mirock,Khushalijoshi3, angelfromheaven2012, nainaCID, bint-e-abid, uma, wasiqa , shreyamitruka, alia ,SACHIN1495,bitz-abhirika,roman and guests thank you so much…u all encouraged mee alott…..**

_Dear guests please mention ur names :D _

_sry for mistakess...i didnt get time to recheck ..._

* * *

**At cafeteria :**

Daya was waiting for shreya..

After 5 minutes shreya arrived…

She was shocked to see the scenario in cafeteria….

Shreya : aap sab yaha…?

Except abhirika …..Rajvi,vivesha nd freddy were also present there

Rajat : haan sir ne hum sab ko bulaya..

Shreya(thinking) : muje laga ki sirf mein aur daya sir….par sabko achanak

Shreya ; hmm…

Shreya sits opposite daya

Shreya : kahiye sir aapne mujee I mean sabko yaha achanak kyu bulaya…

Daya ; toh suno…muje tum sab ki madat chahiye…

Freddy : kaisi madat sir…?

Daya ; mein tumhe shuruvat se batata hun …he continues jaise tum sab log jaante hi ho ki abhijeet kal se pareshaan hein toh uski pareshaani ka kaaran dr tarika hein

Rajat and Purvi together : kya tarika…?

They both give angry look to each other

Daya : haan tarika….

Vivek : par kyu sir dr tarika ne kya kiya..?

Daya ; parso abhijeet tarika ke ghar gaya tha vaha usne yeh dekha ki tarika ek ladke ke saath thi

Shreya ; toh sir woh tarika ka dost bhi toh ho sakhta hein na

Daya ; nhi shreya ….woh ka husband tha…

Purvi ; kyaa..nhi sir aisa nhi ho sakhta..agar aisa kuch hotaa toh woh muje zarur batati…aise kaise woh kisi se bhi shaadi kar sakhti hein

Rajat (thinking) : huhh apne aap ko Jhansi ki rani samajhti hein jo tarika har baat ise hi batayegi…

Daya ; shyd woh kisi ko yeh baat batana nhi chahti…

Tasha ; toh phir sir yeh baat bhai mera matlab abhijeet sir ko kaise pata chali

Daya ; shyd woh sirf abhijeet ko batana chahti ho…us din jab abhijeet andar gaya toh abhijeet ne pucha ki yeh aadmi koun hein tab tarika ne kaha ki abhijeet yeh hein mera husband …hum dono ki shaadi paris mein hui thi aur ab mein bhi paris jaa rahi hun agle month ….

All were shocked and want to know more so

Daya continues : Abhijeet puri tarah se toot gaya …aur tab se woh apna dhyaan nhi rakh raha hein…aur tension mein rehta hein….tum log toh jaante hi ho ki tarika abhijeet ke liyee kya hein..

Freddy ; haan sir woh dono ek dusre ke bina jee bhi nhi sakhte….toh phir yeh ne kya kardiya….bechare abhijeet sir….

Shreya : haan freddy sir sahi kaha aapne….toh daya sir ab hum kya kare…hume kuch karna chahiye na..?

Daya ; haan shreya isliye toh tum sab ko yaha bulaya hein mein ne….hume un dono ko ek karna hoga….kya tum log mera saath doge…

All together : ji sir….

Vivek : sir aapne plan toh zarur soch liya hoga…?

Daya ; haan vivek…plan shuru karte hein…toh plan yeh hein ki …

Tasha ; wah sir kya plan hein …

Rajat ; haan sir…ab bas raat ka inteezar hein….

Vivek : ab woh log jaldi saath hogee…

Daya ; haan sahi kaha tum logo ne…

After some more discussions they left the cafeteria

**CID Bureau :**

Acp sir was out of town so they can work for their plan easily…and there was no case reported…all were present accept abhijeet

At 7 pm..:

Freddy : lagta hein criminals bhi abhijeet sir aur tarika ko alag nhi dekh sakhte isliyee khoon nhi kar rahe..

Rajat : haan freddy lagta toh aise hi hein…

Vivek : haha haan sir…..

Sudden they heard foot steps…all signaled each other to be ready as abhijeet is coming….

Vivek and tasha started to dance

Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet : vivek and tasha yeh tum log naach kyu rahe ho..?

Freddy : sir woh kal vivek ke dost ki shaadi hein toh yeh dono practice kar rahe the…..

Daya : haan yaar abhijeet ….aao tum bhi dekho….

Abhijeet ; nhi muje kuch kaam hein…

Daya ; koi kaam nhi hein..chup chap baitho aur dekho….nd he holds his wrist and made him sit

Daya ; gaana toh lagao yaar….

Shreya ; haan sir abhi lagati hun…

Shreya plays the song…daya winks

_Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho maine sun liya_  
_Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya_  
_Chun liya_  
_Maine Sun liya_

_Pehla nasha_  
_Pehla khumaar_  
_Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar_  
_Kar loon main kya apna haal_  
_Aye dil-e-bekaraar_  
_Mere dil-e-bekaraar_  
_Tu hi bata_

Abhijeet : yeh gaana ….

**FLASHBACK** :

_Tarikas residence :_

_Morning 8:00am_

_While murmuring a song She was making tea_

_Someone knocks the door…_

_Tarika opens the door .._

_Tarika ; aare abhijeet tum yaha…?_

_Abhijeet : haan woh bureau jaa raha tha toh socha aapko bhi saath le chalu…_

_Tarika ; pehle andhar toh aao_

_He enters inside_

_Abhijeet : toh chale aap ready hein…_

_Tarika ; nhi…_

_Abhijeet : nhi ..? aap nhi jaana chahti mere saath…?_

_Tarika ; aare nhi aisi baat nhi hein abhijeet….woh aaj chutti hein meri…_

_Abhijeet : heinnn..? kis khushi mein ?_

_Tarika ; kyu ki aaj Sunday hein….aur aapko bhi chutti hein…_

_Abhijeet ; aare haan mein bhul kaise gaya…._

_Tarika ; kyu ki acp sir ne pehli baar aapko Sunday ke din chutti di hein isliye…_

_Abhijeet : haha..haan…toh phir theeke mein chalta hun…_

_Tarika ; aare chai toh peeke jao…_

_Abhijeet ; ab aap itna keh rahi hein toh theeke …._

_Tarika ; ok den…I will be bak…_

_After abt 5min she came bak with two cups of tea.._

_Abhijeet ; wah tarika ji wah..kya chai banayi hein aapne…._

_Tarika ; thankyou abhijeet_

_Tarika switch ons the tv_

_A song was playing…_

**_Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho maine sun liya_**  
**_Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya_**  
**_Chun liya_**  
**_Maine Sun liya_**

**_Pehla nasha_**  
**_Pehla khumaar_**

both together : yeh toh mera fav song hein …

they both blushed

abhijeet : aapka bhi fav song hein ..jaanke accha laga…

tarika ; hmm..haan muje bhi..

abhijeet : toh kya irada hein..

tarika ; ji…?

Abhijeet ; woh mera matlab hein ki dance ka..?

Tarika ; tumhe dance aata hein..?

Abhijeet ; utna perfect bhi nhi but thoda bahut toh aata hein…wanna try..?

Tarika ; ok..

abhijeet hold her hand and they start dancing

_Pehla nasha_  
_Pehla khumaar_

Abhijeet turns her around and gently pushes her curly hair across her face with one hand…

Tarika was blushing so she freed herself bt abhijeet caught her wrist using one hand while other hand he wrapped around her waist and hugged her…her heart beat was increasing

_Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin_  
_Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin_  
_Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin_

_After a min abhijeet left her and she ran towards her room_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Present :**

Abhijeet (controlling tears); bandh karo yeh gaana…

Shreya ; par sir

Abhijeet ; I said STOP it…..

And he leaves the bureau with tears in his eyes…

Daya ; rajat purvi jao jaldi peeche karo abhijeet ka…

RaJvi : ji sir…

They leave

**In bureau :**

Daya ; toh plan 1 successfull raha..shyd abhijeet ko yeh gaane se kuch yaad aaya hoga….

Tasha ; par kya sir..?

Daya ; woh toh nhi pata..

Daya (thinking) ;

**FLASHBACK :**

_In qualis :_

_ Daya was driving and abhi was seated beside him_

_Abhijeet was murmuring the song pehle nasha_

_Daya ; kya baat hein aaj kal gaane gunguna rahe ho..?_

_Abhijeet ; woh toh bas yuhi mann kar raha tha…_

_Daya ; accha mann kar raha tha ya kisi ki yaad aarahi thi…_

_Abhijeet ; nhi nhi…aise hi gaana accha hein…._

_Daya ; accha but purana hein.._

_Abhijeet : haan purana hein…bt kya kare naye gaane toh tumhare liye bane hein…?_

_Daya ; kya…?_

_Abhijeet ; haann….jaise ishq vala love …._

_Daya ; woh…. woh…toh…_

_Daya smiles remembering that incident_

**Here rajvi was following abhijeet… **

Rajat was driving and purvi was seated beside him

Rajat ; yeh abhijeet sir kuch zyada speed chala rahe hein car…

Purvi : haan I can see that…

Rajat whispering : huhh …

Purvi : aare jaldi chalayiye….kahi woh aage na nikal jaaye….

Rajat ; yeh gaadi hein purvi…rocket nhi….

Purvi : gaadi hein isliyee keh rahi hun jaldi chalayiye….

Rajat : accha toh ek kaam karo tum hi chala lo…

He stops the car and asks purvi to drive

Now purvi is driving nd rajat is seated beside her

Purvi : ab dekhnaa hum un pe nazar rakh sakhte hein…

Rajat : haan vaha tak toh theeke par pata nhi ghr pahuchengey ya nhi….

Purvi was driving so fast…

Rajat ; aare sambhal ke gaadi ko udaogi kyaa…..

Purvi : aapse toh accha hi chala rahi hun….

Rajat ; huh…yeh abhijeet sir kaha chala gaye….

Purvi : dekhaa aapki vajah se hua sab…

Rajat : ab mein ne kya kiyaa….

Purvi ; aapne ne hi muje baton mein uljhaya isliyee nd she stops the car….

Purvi : car se utariye abhi..?

Rajat ; kyu…?

Purvi : aap utariye mein batati hun…

Rajat gets down from car and here purvi locks all the door and closes all windows…..and starts the car….

Rajat ; aare yeh kya purvii…..open the door….

Purvi (she opens some window ) : nhiiii…..aapki sazaa hein yeh…vahi rahiye thodi der…..

Rajat ; purvii yeh kya bachpana hein…..kholooo…..

Purvi : sirrr darr laga heinn aapko….hahaha…..

Rajat ; purvi dekho mazaak mat karoo varna…

Purvi ; varna…dhamki de rahe hein muje….? Huhh akdoo

Rajat ; akdooo….? Huhh….sahi naam rakha hein mein ne attitude bhara pada hein tum me….. khooloo door…

Purvi : nhiiii….

And sudden it starts raining heavily….

Purvi : aare baarish…rajat sir bheeg jayengey….she quickly opens her door nd gets down from car and searches for rajat….

Purvi : rajat sir…..sir….yeh akdoo kaha chale gayee…abhi toh yahi the….baarish bhi zor se ho rahi hein…kahi baarish aur hawa ke saath ud toh nhi gayee…nhi nhi….itne kamzor bhi nhi hein….nd she laughs…

She hears a voice

She notices rajat in car….nd all the doors and windows were locked….

Purvi : yeh sab inhone jaan bhujke kiyaa…huh…..badla liyaa…. And she moves towards rajats window….rajat sir kholiyeee….

Rajat ishare karte hue….nhiii…..:P

Purvi : sir baarish bahut teez heinn kholiyeee…

He couldn't hear….

Rajat (thinking) : yeh kya keh rahi hein….vaise baarish bahut teez hein..khol deta hunn varna yeh mujpe barsegi…nd he opens the door…nd signals her to get inside….

Purvi with angry look sat inside…she was shivering

Rajat ; purvi tum theek ho na….

She didn't respond….

Rajat : bolo…?

She ignored him….

Rajat : gussa ho…?

Purvi : haan…

Rajat smiles : tum ne bhi toh muje bahar chod diya tha…

Purvi : haan par tab baarish nhi aa rahi thi….aur phir baarish aayi..aur aap chupke se andhar aye aur zyada bheege bhi nhi tab mein ne sochaa ki shyd aap bheeg jaogey ..mein ne aapke bare mein socha aur aapne muje vaha bahar baarish mein akela chod diyaa…..

Rajat : hmmm….woh i m sorry….

Purvi : kya kaha aapnee…?

Rajat : sorry….

Purvi ; phirse kahiye mein ne suna nhi….

Rajat : purviiiii…

Purvi ; accha accha theeke maaf kiyaa…..

Rajat : vaise accha laga ki tum mere bare mein sochti toh ho…

Purvi smiles and then

Rajat and purvi : akchuuuuuuu….

They both laugh ( here begins a sort of friendship ) and they leave to their home as they did not see any traces of abhijeet….

Abhijeet went to tarikas home..:

Abhijeet rings the bell

Tarika opens the door….

Tarika ; abhijeet tum..?

Abhijeet ; haan mein…muje mere saawalo ka jwaawab chahiye….

Tarika ; andar aake baat karo abhijeet

He enters inside….

Abhijeet : batayiyee tarika ji kyu kiyaa apne aisa….

Tarika ; kyu ki mein us se pyaar karti hun…

Abhijeet : nhiii…aisa nhi ho sakhtaa…

Tarika ; kyu nhi ho sakhtaa…..i admit abhijeet I love him…

Abhijeet ; nhi muje yakin nhi heinn…aap us se pyaar kar hi nhi sakhti….

Tarika ; kyu nhi kar sakhtii…woh mera dost hein….aur tum bhul rahe ho ki I m married aur…/ abhijeet cuts her

Abhijeet : dost hogaa….par aap ki aankhe kuch aur hi kehti hein…..

Tarika ; kya kehti hein meri aankhe..?

Abhijeet ; yahi ki..aap kisi aur se pyaar karti hein…us se nhi ….

Tarika ; accha kis se..?

Abhijeet ; mujsee ….holding her by shoulders mujseee aur sirf mujseeee samjhi aap…..

Tarika ; nhii karti mein tumse pyaar…aur na hi kabhi karungi….

Abhijeet : aap jhut bol sakhti hein par aapki aankhe nhii….

Abhijeet leaves her and moves outside…..

Tarika shut the main door and burst out In tears ..feeling the hurt ,pain , emotions of abhijeet ….

**Next day…:**

**Dayas residence :**

Daya was reading the newspaper ….someone knocks the door…

Daya opens the door and was surprised to see shreya….

Daya ; aare shreyaa aao…nd she enters inside…

Shreya ; gud morning sir….woh mein ne socha ki aapke liyee breakfast le aau….

Daya ; aare tumne kyu takleef ki…..

Shreya ; aare nhi sir isme takleef kaisi….she opens the tiffin…

Daya ; aare gajar ka halwa..yeh toh mera fav hein…

Shreya ; haan sir muje pata hein….abhijeet sir ne bataya tha muje

Daya ; ohh….

And she serves it….

Daya ; tumne bhi breakfast nhi kiyaa hogaa..chalo jaldi se apni bhi plate lagao…

Shreya ; nhi sir…mein baad mein kar lungi…

Daya ; nhi abhii….nd he offers to take from his plate….yeh lo meri plate se khalo…..

Shreya feels happy and they both enjoy their breakfast…..

**At bureau :**

Vivek was alone nad he was moving roaming here nd there…

After a while tasha enters and found some strange expression on vivek's face…

Tasha(thinking) : yeh vivek ko kya hogaya….

And she move towards him and calls his name softly

Tasha ; vivek…?

Vivek hugs her immediately…..

* * *

**A/N :**_ i m so sryyy i m extreme latee...i was nt well so couldnt post long chapter ..._

_how was this chapter...? did i made it upto ur expectations or not...? aur better kardungii agle chapter mein...:P _

_guess who could be tarikas husband...? and what had happened to vivek..? _

_NEXT CHAPTER : SUNDAY...! ( PAKKA) _

_PLZZ REVIEW...! _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : thank you for all ur reviews... mirockangelfromheaven2012nainaCID,SACHIN1495,kiame hra,gunjan,bluemoon,wasiqa,alia,aditi,lovedayreya, bluefairy,uma,cutesmile,bitz-abhirika and guests….**

_To Wasiqa : Dear, if VIVESHA are nt in CID also we love them specially I love them after abhirika ..so sry I have to include them …_

_Hope yeh chapter bhi aap logo ko pasand aaye…..!_

* * *

**CHAPTER-3**

_At bureau :_

Vivek was alone nad he was moving roaming here nd there…

After a while tasha enters and found some strange expression on vivek's face…

Tasha(thinking) : yeh vivek ko kya hogaya….

And she move towards him

Tasha ; vivek…?

Vivek hugs her immediately…..

Tasha also hugs him back…

Tasha separating from hug : kya hua vivek…?

Vivek : pata nhi aaj achanak tumhe khone ka darr lag raha hein…

Tasha ; par kyu…? Mein humesha tumhare saath hun na

Vivek : haan par

Tasha ; par var kuch nhi…yeh sab mat sochoo ..sirf itna socho ki tumhari tasha humesha tumhare aas paas hein…..har waqt har jagah…

Vivek ( with naughty smile) : tasha tum aatma toh nhi ho na…?

Tasha : viveeekkk…..jao mein tumse baat nhi kartii..har waqt mazaak…huhhh

Vivek : aare sry sry….ab aisa nhi kahungaa

Tasha : pakka…?

Vivek : haan pakka…accha yeh batao daya sir kaha hein …plan 2 start karna hein na…?

Tasha ; pata nhi….woh aate hi hogee….

**At dayas residence :**

They were having breakfast :

Daya ; shreya tum toh kuch kha hi nhi rahi ho..

Shreya ; mein kha rahi hun sir….

Daya ; nhi shreyaa….tumhare liye mein fruits cut kar deta hun…?

Shreya : no sir its k …mein ne kha liyaa.

Daya ; mein ne tumhe pucha nhii…mein tumhe bata raha hun…

Nd he brings fruits and was about to start cutting shreya interrupted him

Shreya : sir mein khud hi cut kar lungii…aap..aap apna breakfast kijiye…

Daya ; nhi mein kar deta hun na..

Shreya doesn't listen to him and pulls the knife nd fruits

Daya ; tum bhi na bahut ziddi hoo…abhijeet ki tarah…

Shreya : abhijeet sir bhi zidd karte hein…?

Daya : haan aur nhi toh kyaa….bahut ziddi hein woh…

Shreya was listening to daya and by mistake cuts her finger

Shreya : aahhh…

Daya : aare shreyaa dhyaan kaha hein tumhara dekho chot lag gyi naa…dikhao idher

Shreya ; choti si chot hein sir ..theek ho jayega

Daya ; aise kaise theek hojaayegaa ….ruko mein abhi first aid leke aata hun…

He goes to his room and brings first aid box

Daya slowly holds her finger and applies anti septic cream …shreya was feeling pain but she didn't show him

Daya ; kitna gehra cut mark hein….mein ne kaha tha ki mein cut kar lunga par nhii madam aapne aap ko masterchef samajhti hein ….

Shreya was enjoying his expressions

Shreya : zyada kuch nhi hua hein sir..

Daya ; shhh…bilkul dhyaan nhi rakhti ho apna..

Shreya : aap hein na mera khayal rakhne ke liyee…

Daya : hmm h..hogaya….and he leaves her finger and moves to his room

Shreya (thinking) : kitta khayal rakhte the daya sir meraa…itti si chot ke liyee pareshaan hogaye ….

Daya came bak…

Daya : shreyaa tum theek ho na..?

Shreya coming out of thoughts : ji sir I m fyn

Daya : ok…nd then he cuts the fruits for shreya

Daya : mein khila deta hunn tumhare haath mein chot lagi hein na….

Shreya (thinking) : hayyee kaash mein inhe hug kar paatii…

Shreya (unwantedly) : i…its ok sir …

Daya : nhii mein hun na…..and he made eat shreya fruits and they njyed their breakfast

**At Purvis residence :**

She locks her door and turn and sudden she dash with rajat and slips but before she could fall rajat caught her by her waist and there was a cute eyelock between them…after a while they realised their position and starting blushing

There was complete silence

Purvi broke the silence : r..rajat sir aap yaha….?

Rajat : haan woh …mein ..haan yeh bouquet leke aaya thaa tumhare liye…

Purvi : bouquet..? mere liyee…?

Rajat : haan …woh kal meri vajah se tum bheeg gayi thin a isliyee …he gives him

Purvi : (thinking how cute) : hmm thank you….she accepts the bouquet …

Rajat : hmm tum bureau jaa rahi thi na…chalo saath chalte hein

Purvi : ji..?

Rajat : mera matlab mein bhi bureau hi jaa raha hun toh isliyee..

Purvi : hmm ok chaliyee….

In rajats car :

Purvi : toh sir…aaj plan 2 shuru hone vaala hein na …?

Rajat : haan bureau jaake pata chalegaa….

Purvi : bechare abhijeet sir….mein toh kehti hun ki pyaar vyaar karna hi nhi chahiyee…bekaar mein time waste…hein na sir…?

Rajat : haann….toh phir tum love marriage nhi karogi…

Purvi : nhii….kabhi nhi…

Rajat : aur agar kabhi tumhe pyaar hogaya toh ..?

Purvi : toh sochungii….

Rajat (thinking) : hey bhagwan yeh ladki…kabhi kuch kehti hein aur kabhi kuch aur…..

After sometime they reach bureau…

* * *

_Here abhijeet was seated in a park bench…his fav place … he visits the park whenever he feels lost or sad….his memories flashed infront of him…_

**FLASHBACK :**

_this is set after beherupiya episode _

_He sighed as he sat on the park bench ….today is the worst day of my life he thought…!_

_His phone buzzed in his coat. he reluctantly took his phone out of the pocket and looked at the new text he received_

_It was from his best friend .daya, asking if he was okay or not…?_

_He turned off his phone , a tear rolled down his cheek . he quickly wiped it off and stared at the shining moon_

_He looked around the park and noticed it is empty…_

_Because of me ..daya risked his life…he murmured_

_Because your life is more imp to him .A figure came behind his bench ..it was a girl which is familiar to him_

_Yeah I know that but still, he replied and the girl then sat beside him on the bench ._

_Well anyway, why is a handsome guy ,like you,sitting alone in a park at night..? she said_

_Well…why a pretty girl,like you,sitting next to stranger at night ? he retorted with a playful smile ._

_Stranger ..? I think we talked in the lab twice..? tarika said_

_Yaa only twice that to about a dead body…abhijeet replied_

_Well then , I m dr tarika…she smiled_

_Abhijeet ….he smiled_

_So why r u here ? she asked_

_Just had a rough day…he shrugged_

_She looked at him as he was telling a huge lie.._

_He sighed and explained her ….after explaining , he wiped his tears which rolled down while explaining_

_Tarika sat there with a sympathetic look and murmurmed comforting comments to him…_

_Thank you ..for staying here with me ..abhijeet said_

_They both smiled_

_Then they left for their home_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet sighs nd leaves the park and moves to bureau

**At bureau :**

All were working on their desks….

Abhijeet enters

He moves to his desk and starts working …

Daya goes near him..

Daya ; abhijeet yaar tum theek ho..?

Abhijeet ; haan daya..

Daya ; tum bahut kamzor lag rahe ho….

Abhijeet : nhi mein theek hun…

Daya ; ek kaam karo tum ghar jao..aur aaram karo..vaise bhi koi kaam nhi hein aaj…

Abhijeet ; nhi daya…mein kahi nhi jaane vaala…

Daya : tumhe jaana hogaa….tumhe meri kasam..

Abhijeet : yaar daya yeh kya bachpana hein

Daya ; bachpana hi sahii….ab tum jao nd he pushes him out of the bureau and made him sit in qualis

Daya ; jao aaram se aur phne karna pahuchne ke baad ok bye

Abhijeet : hmm ok bye

Abhijeet leaves

**In bureau :**

Daya enters

Shreya : sir woh chale gaye..

Daya ; haan….rajat purvi…

Rajat : ji sir..

Daya ; tum dono ko pata hein na kya karna hein…

Rajvi together : ji sir….

And they both left the bureau

_Abhijeet reached his home…_

He unlocked his door and then went to kitchen drank water and settled himself on sofa and then someone rings the door bell .

Abhijeet(he thought) : ab koun aagaya

He opened the door and was shocked ?

* * *

A/N : toh kaisa raja SURPRISE UPDATE ...short hi thaa...i noe ...but phir bhi tell me kaisa tha..?

aur abhijeet ke ghar koun aaya hogaa...? keep guessing...!

plzz review..!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _kiamehra,khushalijoshi3,SACHIN1495,angelfromheaven 2012,gunjan,mirock,roxtar,wasiq,aditi,komal, mani ,love dayreya,bluemoon,jyoti,cutesmile,nainaCID,bitz-abh irika and guests thankx for all the reviews …._

_People are confused as there are many names with abhirika so I changed my name i.e abhisrk-ian_

* * *

**.../ CHAPTER-4 .../**

Abhijeet reached his home…

He unlocked his door and then went to kitchen drank water and settled himself on sofa and then someone rings the door bell .

Abhijeet(he thought) : ab koun aagaya

He opened the door and was shocked ?

It was purvi and a guy….

Abhijeet : purvi tum…?

Purvi : ji sir woh daya sir ne aapko yeh file dene ko kaha tha…

Abhijeet : accha andar aao

They both enter inside

Abhijeet : purvi yeh aadmi koun hein tumhare saath

Purvi : yeh ..yeh mera fiancé hein….rohan

Rohan : hii sir…bahut suna hein aapke bare mein

Abhijeet : hello….purvi yeh sach mein tumhara fiancé hein

Purvi : ji sir…

Abhijeet felt something wrong ….purvi was also nervous

Abhijeet : ok purvi andar aao mein ek aur file deta hun …

Purvi : ji sir…..

Abhijeet goes to his room

Purvi says rohan she will be back…

**In abhijeets room :**

Abhijeet : purvi baat kya hein…?

Purvi : kuch nhii sir…kuch bhi nhi….

Abhijeet : jhoot mat bolo…tumhare chehre se saaf dikhta hein ki tum pareshan ho kisi baat ko lekar

Purvi : nhi sir sach mein..kuch nhi hein

Abhijeet : purvi ghabrao mat jo hein saaf kehdoo…

Purvi : sir woh mein is rohan se shaadi nhi karna chahti

Abhijeet : toh mat karo naa….koi tumhari zabardasti shaadi nhi karva sakhtee

Purvi : par sir agar mein ne isse shaadi nhi ki toh woh unhe maar degaa….

Abhijeet : kise..? tum kisi se pyaar karti ho..?

Purvi : haan sir…

Abhijeet ; naam kya hein uska…

Purvi : mein nhi bata sakhtii sir…

Abhijeet : purvii batao…

Purvi : aap kisi ko kehengey toh nhi na…

Abhijeet : nhiii…

Purvi : wohh..unka naam..?

Abhijeet : haan…bolo..?

Purvi : Rajat sir….

Rajat who was outside the window hearing all these shocked and a plant was broken with that sound abhijeet and purvi looked towards window and found rajat staring at them

Abhijeet : rajat tum…

Rajat enters inside from window

Rajat : sir woh mein…woh…ek ek min sir ..he moves towards purvii

Rajat (whispering) : purvii tum pagaal hogayi jo kyaa jo chahe keh rahi hoo…

Purvi : aare sir daya sir ne kaha hein aisa karne ko…aap bhi meri haan mein haan milayiye

Rajat : nhii…mein aisa kuch nhi kahungaa….

Abhijeet : yeh kyaa baatein kar rahe ho…..RAJAT

Rajat : ji sir…

Abhijeet : kyaa tum bhi purvi se pyaar karte ho…?

Rajat : nhiii…nhii sir…..

Purvi hits him on his arm

Abhijeet : kya nhii…

Rajat : mera…mera matlab haan…haan sir….

Abhijeet : gudd...purvi mein baat karta hun is rohan se….dekhta hun kya karta hein woh rajat ko…..

And then abhijeet leaves the room

Inside the room rajat was angry and purvi was preparing herself how to calm him….

Rajat : purviiiiii

Purvi : aaree sir is me meri koi galti nhi hein

Rajat : kitti boli si shakal bana ke abhijeet sir ke saamne keh diyaa..muje pucha bhi nhi…..

Purvi : sir daya isr ko pata tha aap aisa hi react karogey isliyee unhone aapko batane se mana kiyaa thaa…

Rajat : huh pata nhi abhijeet sir kya soch rahe hongey….and he leaves the room

Purvi : huhhh akdoo kahi kaa….inse toh koi pyaar bhi nhi karegaa…..nd she too leaves the room

Outside abhijeet was searching the hall

Rajat : sir aap kya dhund rahe ho…

Abhijeet : us rohan ko….jab mein bahar aaya toh woh yaha tha hi nhi…

Purvi(thinking) : thankgod bhaag gaya…..varna aaj uska aakhri din hotaa…..

Abhijeet : khair chodo….us baad mein dekh lengey …tum log bureau jaoo…aur rajat ..purvi ko bhi saath le jao

Rajat : ji sir….

They both leaves….

Abhijeet closes the door….he sits on sofa

Abhijeet (thinking) : in dono ki Jodi vaise toh acchi hi hein…..

_All of sudden something strikes his mind…._

Abhijeet : kahi tarika ji ne bhi toh kisi ke dabaav mein aake shaadi toh nhi karli…..ya phir ho sakhta hein ki tarika ne shaadi hi na ki hoo…..sirf dikhava kar rahi hoo…

He immediately leaves to forensic lab….

After an hour he reaches forensic lab

Abhijeet opens the fl door and sees no one is around he comes out and asks the security guard (sg)

Abhijeet (to SG) : kya tumne ko dekha

Sg : haan saab wohkuch der pehle hi ek aadmi ke saath chali gayii…

Abhijeet : kaha gyii kuch suna tumne..?

Sg : haan sir shyd woh mall hein na paas mein vhi jaane ki baat kar raha tha woh aadmi…..

Abhijeet : accha…and he leaves to mall

**At mall :**

Man : toh jaaneman kaha chale…?

Tarika ; kahi nhii…..

Man : aare aare…itta accha mausam hein aur tum ho ki…

Tarika ; dekho muje koi dilchaspi nhi hein kahi jaane ki….

Man keeping hand around her shoulder : par muje heinn na jaan

Tarika removing his hand : dekho muje chune ki koshish mat karoo….varna anjam accha nhi hogaa….

Man : aare muje haq hein….after all humari shaadi ho chuki hein…

Tarika ; mein aur tum bhi jaante ho sach kya hein isliyee durr raho mujsee….

The man laughs…

Here abhijeet enters the mall…..

He searches 1st floor then 2nd floor then 3rd floor and finally found the face he was looking for…..

He called out her name

She turned and looked at him with eyes full of love

Tarika : abhijeet

The man pulled her towards himself

Man : chalo

Abhijeet : ruko ….. tarika ji…

The man stopped

Man : dekho chale jao yaha se….yeh meri wife hein….

Abhijeet : mein tumhari bakwas sun ne nhi aaya hun yaha

Man : tumhe toh mein chodunga nhi….

They both starts fighting

Tears were rolling down tarikas cheeks

Abhijeet for the last time pushed that man and hold tarikas wrist and took her to his car , tarika was silent she don't noe wt to do …..and den dey drove off ,,,

**_At bureau :_**

Freddy ,Vivek and tasha were at cafeteria

Daya nd shreya was alone in the bureau

Daya was checking his phone again and again and shreya was observing him

Shreya : daya sir..?

Daya : haan shreya

Shreya : aap kisi ke phone ka intezaar kar rahe hein…..

Daya : haan woh meri ek dost ka phone aane vala tha…

Shreya : ohh..kisi ladki ka..?

Daya : haan…(he wantedly stretched the word ) LADKI ka….

Shreya : ohh…koun sir…?

Daya : woh hein ek meri acchi dost….

Shreya (thinking) : acchi dost…koun ho sakhti hein yeh

Daya ; kuch kaha tumne

Shreya : n..nh..nhi toh sir ..kuch nhii

Daya : acchaa…..and his phone rings….

Shreya : aagaya sir aapki dost ka phone

Daya checks the caller id …

Daya ; nhi ….purvi ka hein…

He lifts the call

Daya ; haan purvii …kyaa plan 2 succesfull hein….rajat naraaz hein thoda saa…koi baat nhi tum mana lenaa..kaha ho tum log

Purvi (on phone) : restaurant mein….

Daya : accha ok byee….the call ends

Shreya : kya hua sir…rajat sir naraaz kyu hein..?

Daya explains her wt had happened in abhijeets house

They both were laughing

Shreya : bechare rajat sir…

Daya : haan shreyaa….ab bus abhijeet aur tarika ek saath ho jaayee toh sab theek ho jayega…

Shreya : haan sir….(thinking : aur muje yeh ladki ka pata chal jaaye )

Daya (thinking) : shreya soch rahi hogi ki ab yeh ladki koun hein….mein toh purvi ke phone ka hi intezaar kar raha tha toh socha ki shreya ko thoda pareshaan karu….par yeh toh kuch zyaada hi soch rahi hein….khair thoda aur pareshaan karta hun….

Daya : accha shreyaa tum yaha bureau ka khayal rakho muje kuch zaruri kaam hein….

Shreya (unwillingly) : ji sir…

Daya while leaving calls someone

Daya (on phone) : hello haan…woh jo bouquet mein ne tayaar karne ko kaha tha tum ne kardiyaa….( he wantedly started speaking loudly so that shreya could hear him)

Shreya (thinking ): bouquet..? kiske liye..? kahi usi ladki ke liye toh nhii….

Daya (on phne) : accha naam likhdo ki : To dayas jaan

Shreya was shocked and also angry (thinking): koun hein yeh ladki jo mujse zyada imp hein huhh….aur toh aur keh rahe hein ki bureau ka khayal rakho jaise ki bureau nhi koi insaan hein ….peecha karti hun daya sir ka….

Daya leaves and shreyaa follows him…..

Daya notices her and smiles that his plan is successful

* * *

Abhijeet stops the car near a park which was empty he gets down and asks tarika also to get down

Tarika : kyu laaye ho tum muje yahan haan…?

Abhijeet : muje mere kuch sawaalo ka jawaab chahiyee…

Tarika : mein tumhe tumhare kisi bhi sawaal ka jawaab nhi dungi…

Abhijeet : aapko dena hoga….

Tarika : nhii….tum bhul rahe ho mein ab kisi ki wife hun

Abhijeet : aapke paas koi sabut hein ki aapki us aadmi ke saath shaadi hui hein…?

Tarika : mein khud keh rahi hun yahi sabut hein abhijeet

Abhijeet : mein nhi maanta…aur aap paris kab gyi…jaha tak muje pata hein aap kabhi paris gyi hi nhi…..

Tarika : mein gyi thi pariss…..jab tum woh military vaalo ke saath mission par gaye the

Abhijeet : ohh toh do din mein aapne use jaan liyaa aur usse shaadi karli…..

Tarika : woh…haan…..

Abhijeet : jhutt…..

Tarika : nhi yahi sach hein…..

Abhijeet : kyu tarika ji kyuu…aap muje aur aapne aap se jhut bol rahi hein…kyu…kya majburi hein aapki…

Tarika : abhijeet koi majburi nhi heinn …yeh mera faisla thaa

Abhijeet : nhii…..yaha koi nhi hein tarika ji…sirf mein aur aap hi hein …aapko jo kehna hein keh sakhti hein ….

Tarika : abhijeet dekho jaisa tum soch rahe ho vaisa kuch nhi hein ..mein ne apni marzi se shaadi ki…

Abhijeet : kya aap pyaar karti hein usse…?

Tarika : haan aur yeh mein tumhe pehle bhi bata chuki hun

Abhijeet : jhutt keh rahi hein aap aur tab bhi jhut hi bol rahi thi…..

Woh sach keh rahi hein…..the man said….

They both turned

Abhijeet : tu yaha bhi aa gaya….

Man : haan jaha meri tarika vaha mein

Abhijeet by holding his collar : tarika sirf meri hein samjhe sirf meri…

Tarika : abhijeet chodo use …..abhijeet

But abhijeet was nt listening

Man holding abhijeets collar : nhii aur meri wife hein..samjhe tum….

Tarika : chodo donoo….abhijeet chodo….tumhe meri kasam

Abhijeet left him…and so the man also did

Man : tarika chalo….

Tarika takes few steps ahead and slips

Abhijeet and the man gave her their hand

Tarika holds the man hand and walks towards car

Abhijeet felt like someone stabbed his heart and he kept on staring till tarika leaves

Abhijeet (being strong) : mein jaanta hun tum bhi mujse pyaar karti ho tarika aur mein tumhe vapas paa kar rahungaa chahe kuch ho jaayee…..aur yeh aadmi jo tumhare pati hone ka daava kar raha hein use bhi nhi chodunga mein …..U R MADE FOR ME tarika only mee…..mein tumhe kisi aur ka hone nhi dungaa kabhi nhii…..

And he leaves the park…

* * *

Shreya is following daya …

Daya stops his car near his house

He unlocks the door and move inside and closes the door

Shreya pays the taxi and moves towards dayas window which was slight open

She peeps inside and sees daya was seated in sofa

Shreya : toh daya sir ka imp kaam sofa pe aake sochna tha huh

_Inside :_

Daya (thinking) : ohh toh shreya window kane hein…..

Daya : toh kya mein neha ko batadu ki mein…nhi nhi..pata nhi kya sochegi woh…bouquet toh order kardiya hein uske liyee par phir bhi…..mein kaise kahungaa usse yeh sab….

Shreya was listening all this burst into tears and left that place ….

Daya came out and saw no one was there…he saw some tear drops and some blood drops

Daya : khoon..? kahi shreya ka toh nhii…

He immediately called shreya but she didn't answered his call

She tried again and again but there was no response

So he took his car keys and drove to shreyas house

After 10 min he reached shreyas residence :

Daya knocked the door but shreya didn't opened

Daya ; shreya darwaza kholo…shreyaa…? He was tensed

Daya : shreyaa plzz darwaza kholo….varna mein tod dungaa….

And then he breaks the door….

_He was shocked_

Daya : _**shreyaa…! **_

* * *

**A/N : **so hw was this chapter ? i hope u all liked itt...

the story will end soon may be more 2 chapters...thanks to all for continous support...!

_soo kya huaa shreyaa ko..? _

_kya purvi rajat ko mana payegi..? _

_kya ABHIRIKA saath hogee...?_

_koun ho sakhta hein woh aadmi...? _

_keep guessing :P _

NEXT CHAPTER : tuesday :D

PLEASEE REVIEW ^_^


	6. Chapter 5!

**A/N** : roxtar, kiamehra, nainaCID, LOVEDAREYA, SACHIN1495, mirock, angelfromheaven2012, bluemoon, cutesmile, bluefairy, wasiqa, khushalijoshi3 ,uma ,bitz-abhirika ,shreyamitruka, kittu and guests thank you soo soo muchh...

so sry bahut wait karvaya ...sorry for mistakes ...

_hope i will be save...kyu ki agar aap log is chapter ka end padengey toh u all will kill me ;) :p ...fingers crossed :P _

* * *

**.../ CHAPTER-5.../**

_He was shocked_

Daya : shreyaa…!

He again called out her name

He searched the hall but she wasn't der…..he then went to her room and the room was locked

Daya : shreya darwaza kholo…

Shreya (crying) : nhii…aap chale jayiye yaha se…muje aapse baat nhi karnaa….

Daya : shreya tum ne job hi sunnaa

Shreyaa : sir plzzz leave me and she throws a flower vase towards door…

Listening the voice of breaking vase he became more tensed

Daya : shreyaa .aisa vaisa kuch mat karna meri baat sunoo…shreya tum darwaza kholo….

Shreya (crying): nhiii…..aap chale jayiye….

Daya : kahi nhi jaa raha hun mein…shreyaa agar tum nhi khologi toh mein tod dungaa

He again breaks the door….

Shreya was seated on the floor and was crying

Daya : shreyaa he called by touching her shoulder

Shreya jerked away his hand

Daya sits opposite her

Daya : shreya meri baat suno

Shreya : muje kuch nhi sun na aap plzz chale jayiye….

Daya : tumhe sun na hogaa….

Shreya gets up ….: muje nhi sunna kuch bhi

Daya was facing her back

Daya(with heavy throat) : shreyaa..j..j… jo tumne suna woh sab ek mazaak thaa

Shreya falls on the floor…she faints

Daya panicking : shreyaa ….shreyaa uthoo taers were rolling down from his eyes

He lay shreya on her bed and poured some drops of water on her face

Daya : shreyaa plzz uthoo…aankhen kholo shreyaa I m sryy yeh sab meri vajah se huaa….

Shreya slowly opens her eyes

Daya holding her hand : shreyaa tum theek ho ?

Shreya crying : aap bahut bure hein…aapne kyu kiyaa aisa…?

Daya : shreya mein sirf tumhe thoda sataa raha tha…par anjaane mein galti ho gyi…I m sryy muje nhi pata tha ki tum itna hurt ho jaogi….

Shreya : aapko kya farak padhta hein sir ki mein hurt ho ya na ho...

Daya : farak padhta hein shreya mujee

Shreya : nhii...aap muje kabhi nhi samajh sakhte …kabhi nhii…jst leave me alone

Daya : mein nhi samajhta tumhe shreya ?haan..?

Shreya : nhiii…

Daya : toh phir theeke chalo mere saath

Shreya : muje kahi nhi jaana aapke saath…..

Daya : mein tumhe zabardasti le jaungaa…and he holds her wrist and move towards the door…

Shreya tries to free herself from his grip bt infront of his strong body she is weak

Shreya : chodiye muje…daya sir chodiyee….

Daya : nhii…and he lifts her into his arms

She would loved to be in arms forever but for now she is damn angry with him

Shreya : sir aap yeh sahi nhi kar rahe..chodiyee mujee varna..

Daya still holding her in arms : varnaa…?

Shreya : varna mein shor machaungiii

Daya : u can try shreyaa….sivaye mere koi nhi hein yaha tumhe sunne ke liyee….

He made her sit in his car but she ran off inside her house

Daya : shreyaaaa

Shreya : sir plzzz I hate you….aap bahut bure hein…..

Daya : shreyaa calm down….

Shreya : nhiii…and she throws a pillow on her…and was murmuring aap bahut bure heinn….

Daya shouts : shreyaaa

Shreya shivers…..and burst out crying

Daya : shreyaa mein manta hun meri galti hein….par plzz mujse nafrat mat karooo I cant tolerate dat….pehle hi bahut kuch kho diyaa mein ne ab kuch aur nhi khona chahtaa

Shreya was listening all this carefully

Daya : I understand I hurted u a lot…..but trust me …mein aisa chah kar bhi kabhi aisa nhi karna chahta thaa…..

Shreya calms a bit : I m sry sir..mein kuch zyada hi overreact kar hogyii

Daya : nhi shreya sry toh muje kehna chahiye thaa…..

Shreya : nhi sir itsk… vaise yeh neha koun hein

Daya : koi nhii…..us din mein purvi ke phne ka hi intezaar kar raha thaa….toh socha ki tumhe thoda satau…

Shreya : aur woh bouquet ?

Daya : woh bhi sab mazaak thaa…mein kisi se baat nhi kar raha thaa…

Shreya : aap…..huhhh..kitna rulaya aapne muje

Daya : sryy na yaar…..vaise tum itna kyu jealous feel kar rahi ho ?

Shreya : mein…nhii…toh…woh..toh…

Daya : accha khair chodo….woh meri window kane khoon kaha se aaya

Shreya : woh subah chot lagi thin a toh mein gusse mein bandage nikaal diyaa zorse isliyee…..

Daya : kyaa…itna gussa bapre….muje toh phir bachke rehna padega tumse…bechara woh bandage….

And they both laugh …..

* * *

_**At restaurant : rajvi :**_

Purvi : rajat sir….?

He didn't respond

Purvi : aare sir itna bhi kya narazgi…sirf mazaak hi toh thaa….aur yeh sab hum abhijeet sir aur tarika ke liyee hi toh kar rahe hein naa….

Rajat : jaanta hun…. Chodo tum nhi samjhogi

Purvi : toh phir aap hi samjha dijiye…?

Rajat : samajhne ke liyee dimaak hona chahiyee…..jo ki tum mein hein hi nhi….

Purvi : huhh mere paas aap se zyada dimaak hein….samjhane vaala dil se samjhaye toh dimaak ki bhi zarurat nhi padhti….

Rajat : tumhara matlab kya hein

Purvi : yahi ki aapke paas dil nhi hein pattar hein pattar….

Rajat : dekho purviii tum zyada bol rahi ho…ek toh tum ne abhijeet sir se jhut bola upar se yaha mere saath behes kar rahi ho…

Purvi : mein toh sirf aapko manaana chahri thii.. par muje kya pata ki aap itna rude behave karengey

With tears in her she left dat place walking alone on the road

Rajat realizing his mistake : mein gusse mein kuch zyada hi bol gaya….mein bhi naa….pagaal hun bilkul naraaz kardiya use..ab manaana padegaa….

He sees purvi was walking on the road alone he runs after her

He calls her : purvii rukoo..

She ignores him

Rajat : aare yaar purvii…rukoo ..meri baat sunoo…

She again ignores him

Suddenly a white car comes …two guys pulls purvi in the car and droves off

Rajat : purviiiiii…

He follows the white car in his car

A man starts firing from the white car and rajat also starts firing

Rajat peeping outside the window : gaadi rokoo…

But the car was moving in extreme speed it didn't stop

**In white car :**

Purvi struggles to free herself but before she could do anything the other guy made her smell chloroform

Man1 : yeh woh ladki nhi hein jise hum kidnap karne vale the…

Man2 : kyaa…? Itti badi galti kaisi hogyi …..

Man1 : ab kya kare iskaa..?

Man2 : maardete hein ise…isne hume dekh liyaa hein….yeh khatra ban sakhti hein….

But rajat in full action overtaked the car …..the white car stopped

In car :

Man1 : isko dekh mein use dekhta hun….

Man1 gets down and starts firing on rajat

Rajat too fires on him

Man2 holds purvi and points gun on her head …she is till uncounscious

Man2 : oyee…tu jo bhi hein peeche hat…varna ise maardunga…..

Rajat : haath bhi mat laga use…varna tuje nhi chodungaa….jaanta nhi mein koun hun….

Man1 : acchaa…chal tu hi bata de koun hein tu..?

Rajat : CID aur woh humari officer purvi

Man2 : cid…aare wah phir toh aur mazaa ayegaa….yeh tumhari officer ko khud aapne saamne marte hhue dekhna….

Rajat points gun : itni himmat terii….

Man1 : nhi nhi officer gun neeche varna yeh toh gyi….

Purvi slowly gets conscious

Rajat : nhii…purvi ko kuch mat karnaa….varna tumhari woh haalat karunga ki tum soch bhi nhi sakhte…

He sees purvi regaining conscious and signals purvi

Purvi gave a kick to man 2 and rajat taking the opportunity ..beat them harshly ….purvi stopped him or else they would die at that moment ..local police arrived and caught them

Rajat : purvi kyu roka tumne muje…?

Purvi : nhi rokti toh aap maar hi dete un logo ko…

Rajat : un logo ki himmat kaise hui tumhe chot pahuchane ki…agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh

Purvi : muje kuch nhi hua hein sir….

Rajat hugged her immediately ..purvi was shocked….she felt something in her heart and she too hugged him back

Rajat in hug : agar kuch ho jaata toh mein jee nhi pata …

Tears were rolling down from Purvis eyes

Purvi (thinking ) : rajat sir kitta khayal rakhte hein meraa…aur mein unhe akdoo samajhti thii…..kitti gala thi mein….

After sometime they both separated from hug ..both were silent

Rajat broked the silence : p..purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho ….tum theek ho naa…?

Purvi : kuch nhi .sir….i m fyn…

Rajat : hmm toh chale….

Purvi : j…j..jii..sir…

She took few steps ahead…her head started spinning due to chloroform…..she was about to fall but rajat caught her

Rajat holding her : purvii….

Purvi : I…i..m f..fy…n..r…a…j…at … s…..nd she faints

Rajat : purviii…he lifted her in his arms and lay her infront seat carefully…..

He started the car and drove off to his home…

**At rajat's residence :**

First He unlocks the door then lift purvi again in his arms and move inside to his room

He lay her on his bed covered her with blanket and called the doctor

After sometime doctor arrives ..he checks her and says due to overdose of chloroform she went unconscious again

Rajat : doctor use hosh kab tak aayega…?

Doc : half nd hr ya 1 hr mein ….she is fynn aap zyada chinta mat kijiye…

Rajat : ji doctor

..he gave list of medicines and left….

Rajat felt relieved

Rajat was seated on a stool near the bed and was waiting for purvi to regain conscious

Rajat holding her hand : I m sry purvi..yeh sab meri vajah se huaa…..agar mein maan jaata toh tumm akele nhi jaati sadak par…..a tear drop fell from his eyes on her hand .

He leaves the room with tears feeling guilty….

After about 10min purvi wakes up

She scans the whole room ..the room was sweet and simple like rajat ;) :p

Purvi : yeh mein kaha hun…? Aur yaha aayi kaisee…?

Rajat : yeh mera room hein aur mein laaya hun tumhe yahan…

She immediately gets down from the bed

Rajat : aare tum uth kyu gayii….tumhari tabiyat theek nhi hein….let jao vapas

Purvi : nhii sir..i m fynn….thankx aapne meri madat ki….ab mein chalti hun….

Rajat : yeh toh mera farz thaa….aur tum kahi nhi jaa rahi ho…

Purvi : par sir…

Rajat : par var kuch nhii….chup chap aaram karo..theek hone ke baad mein khud tumhe ghar chod dungaa….

Purvi : aap…woh..mera matlab aap kyu kar rahe hein yeh sab…?

Rajat : kyu ki I care for you….tum yaha ruko mein tumhare liye kuch khaane ke liyee laata hun vaise bhi raat hone hi vaali hein…nd he leaves the room leaving purvi in shock ….

* * *

**At abhijeet's residence :**

Abhijeet : tarika sirf ek din aur uske baad hum dono saath hogee hamesha hamesha ke liyee…

His phone rings he picks up the call

Abhijeet : haan bol…kya pata chala us aadmi ke bare mein…

His khabri : sir woh aadmi jo tarika madam ka pati hone ka daava kar raha hein uska naam karan hein….woh bhi ek… woh haan …forensic doctor hein tarika madam ki tarah…..uska kuch bada gang hein….bas itna hi pata chala

Abhijeet : yahi bahut hein us tak pahuchne ke liyee….bahut accha kaam kiya….rakhta hun nd he cuts the call

Ahijeet : aakhir yeh karan karna chahta hein..aur usne tarika ko kaise mazbur kiya …muje sach jaan na hogaa kaise bhi…..kisi bhi tarah….he leaves to tarikas home

**At tarikas residence :**

The door was open…abhijeet enters ..he sees karan seated in sofa

Abhijeet : karan tarika ji kaha hein…?

Karan : muje nhi pata…

He calls her name

Abhijeet : tarika ji…kaha hein aap bahar aayiye…

Karan : woh ghar par nhi hein….

Abhijeet : kya…kaha gayi woh

Karan : muje nhi pata….

Abhijeet : sunn ..agar use kuch bhi huaa naa toh dekhnaa tu zinda nhi bachegaa….and he leaves

**In abhijeets qualis :**

Abhijeet : kaha gyi hogii tarika raat ke 8 baj rahe hein….kahi kuch…nhi nhi…..woh udas hogii isliyee kahi chali gyi hogi par kaha….aare haan woh hi jagah ho sakhti hein jaha muje tarika ji mil jayegi….he starts his car and drove off

After 15min he reached the place

Abhijeet(thinking) : muje pata tha tarika ji aap yahi hogi….

He moved towards her..she was seated on the mountain cliff ..she was in her normal forensic outfit….her legs were hanged in the wind

Abhijeet kept hand on her shoulder : tarika ji…?

Tarika looks up nd finds abhijeet smiling at her

tarika: tum yaha…?

Abhijeet : haan….mein

He too sits beside her ….

Tarika : kyu aaye ho tum yaha…

Abhijeet : mere sawaalo ka jawab dhundne…

Tarika : toh mil gaye jawab…?

Abhijeet : nhi…par mil jayengey

Tarika : mujse umeed mat karna abhijeet…..mein tumhe sab bata chuki hun…

Abhijeet : accha…toh theeke aaj mein aapko kuch bata deta hun….

Tarika : kya…?

Abhijeet : yahi ki muje sab pata chal gaya hein….

Tarika was shocked

Abhijeet : bas sirf ek sawaal reh gaya hein…

Tarika : woh kya..?

Abhijeet ; yahi ki aap ne yeh sab drama kis majburi par kiyaa….sirf itna jaan na hein….

Tarika : abhijeet yeh kya bakwas hein…mein ne koi majburi par nhi kiya…aur yeh koi drama nhi hein

Abhijeet : plzz tarika ji bahut hogaya….woh karan kuch nhi kar payega…aap kise bachane ki koshish kar rahi hein …..

Tarika : kise bhi nhi…

Abhijeet : jhuttt….aapko jhut ko mere saamne nhi chupa sakhtii….

Tarika : I m nt leing abhijeett…

Abhijeet : u r tarika ji….accha toh aap sach kehti hein na toh yeh batayiye aur haan sach bolna….kya aapne kabhi bhi mujse pyaar kiyaa…..

Tarika : abhijeet ….byee mein jaa rahi hun

She gets up and take her steps ahead

Abhijeet : agar aapne jawaab nhi diyaa…toh mein yaha se khud kar apni jaan de dungaa….

She immediately turns

Tarika : abhijeet yeh kya pagaal pan hein…..tum aisa kuch nhi karogey….

Abhijeet : mein kar sakhta hun tarika ji….jab meri zindagi meri nhi ho saki…toh kya faida aisi zindagi kaa….i will jump tarika ji….

Tarika : nhi abhijeet ..she moves towards him

Abhijeet : nhi nhi tarika ji aage mat badnaa….varnaa….

Tarika : ok…ok…tum aisa kuch nhi karogey….

Abhijeet : nhi karunga…agar aap muje mere sawaal ka jawab nhi dengi toh phir pata nhi…..mein 3 count karunga aur aapko muje mere sawaal ka jawab dena hogaa….

Tarika tensed : abhijeet nhii….

Abhijeet : 1…2….

Tarika (crying): abhijeeett plzzz nhiii….tarika covers her face with her hands

Abhijeet : 3….

And he jumps

Tarika : _**ABHIJEEEEEETTTTTTTT….!**__ she screams _

* * *

**A/N :** soo shreya and purvi are safe...! but abhijeet...?

Isme vivesha include nhi kiyaa kyu ki next chapter mein unki zyada zarurat hein...;)

Next chapter is the **END** of _THE DIFFICULT LOVE STORY _

I Sincerely thank all the reviewers for encouraging me alot..!

NEXT CHAPTER : saturday OR sunday ...! ( IF I M ALIVE :p )

pichle chapter mein sirf 18 reviews the :( this time i need moree...so please

REVIEW !


	7. Chapter 6

Hii guys I m tristan021 :D I m posting this story on behalf of abhisrk-ian …she is not well ..so she told me to update it…I own nothing ….she only wrote this chapter so don't worry …I just wrote the last vivesha part …..sorry for mistakes

* * *

**A/N : **shilpam59, nainaCID, kiamehra, SACHIN1495, wasiqa, anushka, bluefairy, cutesmile, khushalijoshi3, angelfromheaven2012,bluemoon,bitz-abhirika,uma,mirock,love dayreya, komal, kittu, fsagsdj, ansha, love dareya and guests thankx for all the reviews ….

Sorry for making u all wait for a long time

* * *

Tarika : **_ABHIJEEEEEETTTTTTTT….!_**

She runs to save him..she can see him holding a branch down d cliff

Tarika : abhijeet yeh tumne kya kiyaa…haath doo…

Abhijeet : n…n..nhii tarika ji…p..pehle mere sawaal ka j..jawaab do….

Tarika : abhijeet pehle haath dooo….tum aise waqt pe bhi….

Abhijeet : I don't caree ..muje mere sawaal ka jawaab chahiyee….bolo

The branch was about to break

Tarika : abhijeet….

Abhijeet : tarikaa bolo…aaj tumhe bolna hogaa varna mein khud yeh branch chod dungaa….

Tarika : nhiii abhijeet aisa kuch mat karoo…

Abhijeet : bolo…do u love me or not…? Haan ya naa..?

Tarika : HAAN _I LOVE U…_.karti hun mein tumse pyaar ..sirf tumse

Abhijeet smiles and the branch broke

Tarika : abhijeet…she holds his hand

Abhijeet was just smiling

Tarika : aaram se….nd somehow abhijeet saved

Tarika : *sigh* thank god tum theek ho agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh

Abhijeet immediately hugged her

Tears rolled down from their eyes

Abhijeet (still in hug) : kitna intezaar kiya mein ne is din ka…

Tarika : haan abhijeet mein ne bhi

Abhijeet (Separating from hug ) : kitna sataya aapne muje…

Tarika : I m sry abhijeet mein majbur thi….

Abhijeet holding her from shoulders : kaisi majburi tarika ji…batayi muje…

Tarika : mein tumhe sab batati hun par yaha nhi….

Abhijeet : toh phir theeke chaliye hum park mein chalte hein ya phir mere ghar par….

Tarika : park nhi…ghar par…

Abhijeet : ok..pakka aap muje sab batayegi na…

Tarika : haan abhijeet

Abhijeet : ok chaliye

They both leave

**At abhijeet's residence :**

Abhijeet : haan toh ab batayiye

Tarika : thode din pehle mein mall gayi thii ..gift lene…

Abhijeet : kiske liye…?

Tarika : shreya ke liye….

Abhijeet : muje laga mere liye….:p par shreya ka bday toh parsu hein na..

Tarika : haan parsu hein par us din mein free thi isliye chali gyii….mall se laut te waqt muje laga ki koi mera peecha kar raha hein….dekha toh ek black car mein ek aadmi mera peecha kar raha tha…muje laga shyd woh thodi der baad aapna route change kar lega par usne aisa nhi kiyaa…..

Abhijeet : accha phir..?

Tarika : phir mein ne aapni car side mein roki taaki woh car aage chali jaaye…par woh car bhi ruk gyii…phir mein ne apni car start ki aur ghar ki taraf chali gyi aur woh car mere ghar se right ki taraf chali gyi…

Abhijeet : ajeeb baat hein..hein na tarika ji..

Tarika : haan…mein apne ghr gyii…paani piya tabhi ek private number se muje call aaya….usne kaha darwaaza kholo ek gift hein …aur usne call cut kar diyaa …muje laga koi mazaak kar raha hein…phir mein ne darwaaza khola vaha muje sach mein ek gift mila jispe mera naam likha hua tha….

Abhijeet : kya tha us gift mein..?

Tarika : usme tumhari photo thi jaha tum par koi gun point kiya hua hein

Abhijeet : kyaa…meri photo

Tarika : haan ..use dekh kar mein shock hogyi….aur

Abhijeet : aur..?

Tarika : aur usme shreya ki bhi photo thi usme bhi ek aadmi us par gun point kar raha tha…

Abhijeet : kyaaa…shreyaa…? Par shreya se uski kya dushmani hein….

Tarika : dushmani shreya se nhii tumse hein abhijeet

Abhijeet : mujsee…? Par mein toh use jaanta tak nhii…

Tarika : tum jaante ho use….

Abhijeet : nhi tarika….

Tarika : trust me tum jaante ho…aage suno tumhe sab samajh aa jayega….she continues ….: woh photos dekhne ke baad muje phirse vhi num se call aaya….usne kaha

**FLASHBACK** :

_Private num (PV) : helloo ..toh kaisa laga gift…_

_Tarika : koun ho tum aur kya chahte ho…_

_Pv : jaldi pata chal jayega ki mein koun hun…par abhi ke liye meri awaaz hi sunlo….10min mein tumhe andheri vale ek factory mein aana hoga…._

_Tarika : mein kahi nhi aane vali samjhe tum…_

_Pv : theeke jaisi tumhari marzi….toh bolo pehle shreya ko marte hue dekhna chahti ho ya apne abhijeet ko…_

_Tarika : tum aisa kuch nhi karoge…_

_Pv : mein kar sakhta hun….hahahaa….nd he cuts the call_

_Tarika : hello….shitt…ab kya karu…jau ya nhii…..agar usne kuch kardiya toh….nhi nhi….ek baar jaake dekhti hun…_

_She hurries towards factory_

_In factory :_

_A man : aao aao muje pata tha tum zarur aaogi…_

_Tarika : koun ho tum…aur kyu maarna chahte ho abhijeet aur shreya ko…?_

_Man : aare aare itni bhi kya jaldi hein pehle saans toh le lo…_

_Tarika : tumhe batane ki zarurat nhi hein ki muje kya karna hein….seedha seedha bolo kya chahte ho tumm..?_

_Man : zyada kuch nhi…bas mein itna chahta hun ki tum mujse shaadi karlo…._

_Tarika : kyaaa…? Kabhi nhii….shakal dekhi hein apni Bandar lagte ho…_

_Man : tumhari itni himmat …._

_Tarika ; himmat toh bahut hein mujme….abhi toh sirf uska namuna dekha hein tumne varna ..._

_Man : kya baat hein bahut attitude hein tum mein….khair tumhe toh mujse shaadi karni hogi….._

_Tarika : tumhe kya sunayi nhi deta…mein ne kaha na ki mein tum jaise se shaadi nhi karungii…._

_Man : tum karogi zarur karogi…._

_He orders his man to play a video…_

_Man : woh dekho_

_Tarika watches the video nd she was shocked_

_In video : abhijeet and daya was seated in a café nd a man was pointing a gun on abhijeet head…._

_Man : agar tumne maana kiya toh woh mera aadmi abhi ki abhi…abhijeet ko goli maar degaa…._

_Tarika : nhi…aisa kuch mat karoo…..m..m mein tayar hun tumse shaadi karne ke liyee…._

_Man : wah kya baat hein ….._

_Tarika thinking for a while : par mein 15 dino baad tumse shaadi karungi….._

_Man : kyu…?_

_Tarika : kyu ki muje kuch kaam hein…._

_Man : kaisa kaam…?_

_Tarika : tumhe usse koi lena dena nhi hein….meri personal life mein tumhe apni naak ghusane ki koi zarurat nhi hein…_

_Man : hmm…theeke par koi hoshiyaari nhii …._

_Tarika : jaanti hun…._

_Man : good….lekin ek shart par…_

_Tarika : kaisi shart…?_

_Man : choti si shart hein ki mein tumhare saath rahunga tumhare ghar par…._

_Tarika felt like : gun ki saari goliya iske sar mein maardu_

_Tarika : kyaaa….? (thinking : ek taraf se accha hein ki mein iske bare mein aur pata laga paungi…)_

_Man : haan….varnaa…_

_Tarika : theeke ….par agar abhijeet ya shreya ku kuch bhi hua toh mein tumhe zinda nhi chodungi…._

_Man : haan haan…vaise mera naam karan hein…naam toh suna hi hoga…._

_Tarika : pehli baat nhii sunaa…aur dusri shahrukh ke dialogues tum jaise Bandar copy maare yeh shobha nhi deta…so aaj ke baad mere saamne aisa kuch mat kehna_

_All other mem of karans gang laughs_

_Karan stares at them and they all stop laughing_

_Karan : tum logo ko toh mein baad mein dekh lungaa…..aur tum bahut bol rahi ho na dekh lena …._

_Tarika ; dekhte hein….vaise tum kyu kar rahe ho yeh sab…_

_Karan : kyu ki muje badla lena hein tumhare abhijeet se…?_

_Tarika : badla..? kaisa badla…?_

_Karan : uski vajah se meri wife ne suicide kar liya…?_

_Tarika : kyaa…? Kyu..?_

_Karan : abhijeet ne muje drugs ki deal karte hue pakad liya aur adaalat ne muje phansi ki saja de di …isliye meri wife ne suicide kar liyaa….sirf aur sirf uski vajah se_

_Tarika : aur shreya ne kya bigada tumhara…?_

_Karan : kuch nhii…_

_Tarika : toh phir tum use kyu aapna nishaana bana rahe ho..?_

_Karan : kyu ki agar shreya ko kuch hua toh daya tut jayega aur agar daya tut jayega toh abhijeet bhi tut jayegaa aur agar mein ne tumse shaadi karli toh woh puri tarah tut jayega aur tadap tadap ke mar jayegaa…_

_Tarika : tum kuch nhi kar paogey…._

_Karan : woh toh waqt hi batayega….bas abhijeet ko tadapte huee dekhna hein muje….uski do anmol ratan tarika aur daya meri kamzori ban jayegi aur woh…hahaha…_

_Tarika : ABHIJEET hein woh….koi mamuli insaan nhi….samjhe tum….tum uska baal bhi banka nhi kar paogey maarna toh durr ki baat hein_

_Karan : haha…itna yakin hein tumhe uspar…_

_Tarika : haan hein….khud se bhi zyada yakin hein…._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Present :**

**Abhijeets residence :**

Tarika : uske dusre din woh karan ghar aagaya aur tabhi hume tum aate huye dikhe….aur muje woh sab jhut bolna pada tumse….

Abhijeet : muje garv hein ki mein tumse pyaar karta hun..kitna yakin hein tumhe muj par aur mein tumhe galat samajhta raha….i m sry tarika

Tarika : nhi abhijeet …waqt aur halat hi aise the…..tumhe maafi maang ne ki koi zarurat nhi hein….

Abhijeet : hmm..uske baad mein phir tumhare ghar aaya tha na tumse baat karne tab tumne muje kyu kuch nhi bataya….

Tarika : kyu ki ghar mein chaaro taraf cameras hein aur usne meri watch mein gps aur transmitter laga diya…jisse woh muje trace aur sun kar sakega

Abhijeet : kyaaa…usse toh mein…uski itni himmat….isliye tum kuch nhi bol rahi thi woh mountain cliff par….

Tarika : haan …phir muje yaad aaya ki mein ne meri watch car mein chod di….

Abhijeet : ohh toh aapko muje batana chahiye tha na….agar muje sach mein kuch….tarika kept finger on his lips…

Tarika : nhii…kabhi aisa mat kehna …

Abhijeet : I m sry tarika ji mein ne aapko bahut hurt kiya na muje toh laga aap mujse pyaar hi nhi kartii…

Tarika : aisa nhi hein…infact sry muje kehna chahiye mein ne tumhe bahut hurt kiyaa ….us din park mein bhi mein ne bahut bura behave kiya tumhare saath us karan ka haath pakda aur tumhara nhii….she became sad

Abhijeet : udaas mat hoyiye tarika ji….halat hi kuch vaise the….ab dekhna sab theek hojayega ….aur us karan ko toh mein zinda nhi chodungaa…..par tarika ji mein ne use pehchana kyu nhii…?

Tarika : mein ne kuch chan bin ki uspar toh pata chala ki usne apni plastic surgery karvayi phansi se bachne ke liye ….

Abhijeet : ohhh….gud work tarika ji….ab toh woh gaya mere haatho se….uski gardan marod dunga mein….

Tarika : par kaise…? Kuch plan kiya hoga na tumne…?

Abhijeet : haan…socha na…toh suno…he was explaining her…

Tarika : wah abhijeet….gud plan …..

Abhijeet : thankyou..

Tarika : cid team ko include karna hein na…?

Abhijeet : nhii woh log pehle hi pareshaan hein

Tarika : kyaa…? Kyu..?

Abhijeet : tumhe pata hein un logo ne hum dono ko milane ke liye plans kiyee….

Tarika : kyaa…?

Abhijeet : haan …us din daya aur shreya baat kar rahe the tab mein ne sunaa….aur in sab plans ka mastermind aur koi nhi balki daya hein…

Tarika : haha…yeh daya bhi na….

Abhijeet smiling

Tarika : has kyu rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : itne dino baad tumhe haste hue dekha….

Tarika : hmm….magar mein tumse naraz hu….

Abhijeet : heinnn..? woh kyu …?

Tarika : kyu…tum puch rahe ho….kya zarurat thi tumhe vaha se khudne ki…aapne aap ko ya krrish samajhte ho jo khud jaogey aur kuch nhi hogaa….

Abhijeet : aare nhi tarika ji….woh aap se sach sun na tha isliyee…..

Tarika : baat karke bhi sach jaan sakhte the na…

Abhijeet : accha…aap toh sach bata hi nhi rahi thi isliyee muje yeh kadam uthana pada….

Tarika : hmm…aaj ke baad kabhi aisa nhi karogey promise me…

Abhijeet : promise kabhi nhii….

They both smile

Abhijeet : toh plan shuru kare….

Tarika : haan….

_they both leave to mountain cliff _

at mountain cliff

abhijeet : tarika car mein jao aur watch peheno uske baad pata hein na kya karna hein ...?

tarika : haan...

tarika wears her watch and starts her car and leaves

abhijeet : _**TARIKAAAAA...! **_

* * *

**Rajat residence :**

Purvi was thinking : rajat sir kyu meri parva kar rahe hein…mein toh sirf unki colleague hu….ya phir colleague hun isliyee

Rajat saw her thinking

Rajat : aare tum abhi tak khadi hoo….

Purvi : woh…

Rajat : chodo ..yeh lo sandwich kha lo…tumne restaurant mein bhi kuch nhi khaya….

Purvi (thinking : I hate sandwich but rajat sir itne pyaar se banake laaye hein toh I have no option ) : ok thank you sir …

Rajat smiles and purvi also smiles back…

Rajat : khadi rehkar hi khaogi….

Purvi sits

Purvi takes a bite of sandwich : waoww muje pata nhi tha sandwich itna accha hota hein…

Rajat shocked : kyaa…? Tumne kabhi sandwich nhi khaya…?

Purvi (shit mein ne kya keh diya) : haan woh muje sandwich nhi pasand …

Rajat : kya…tumne mana kyu nhi kiyaa

Purvi : woh aap itne mehnat se leke aaye isliye

Rajat : tum bhi na….vaise tumhe sandwich kyu nhi pasand

Purvi : kyu ki usme butter hota hein…

Rajat burst out laughing

Purvi : sir…

Rajat : sry sry…woh butter haha…ki vajah …haahhaa… se tumm

Purvi : sir aap….huhhh

Rajat stops laughing : mein kuch aur lau tumhare liye

Purvi : nhii….sandwich hi theek hein…I mean sandwich utna bhi bura nhi hein…

Rajat : afterall banaya kisne hein…

Purvi : kisne banaya hein sir…

Rajat slaps his head : mein ne….

Purvi : haha…ok ok…

Rajat : ab tum theek feel kar rahi ho na…?

Purvi : ji sir….

Rajat : hmm

Purvi : vaise sir ek baat puchu…

Rajat : haan kyu nhii…pucho..?

Purvi : aap kyu care karte hein meri…?

Rajat was hell shock on dis sudden question

Purvi : batayi ye na sir…

Rajat trying to divert her : woh…chodo na tum sandwich khao….mein abhi aata hun…

She gets up but purvi holds his wrist

Purvi : sir batayiye….kyu aap meri care karte hein aur kyu aap muje aapke ghar leke aaye…?

Rajat : kyu ki mein tumhara dost hun

Purvi left his wrist

Rajat moves outside

Purvi : dost..? hum dost kab ban gayee muje pata hi nhi chala ….

Purvi too moves outside

She was searching rajat ..she found him in kitchen

She moves towards kitchen

Rajat : aare purvi tum yaha…tumhe aaram karna chahiye…

Purvi : nhi sir…I m ok..actually mein aapko batane aayi thi ki mein ghar jaa rahi hun….

Rajat : kya…thodi der ruk jao mein tumhe chod dunga…

Purvi : nhi sir its k.. mein khud chali jaungi…

Rajat : nhi mein tumhe kahi nhi jaane dunga….mera matlab akele kahi nhi jaane dunga…agar un logo ne phirse humla kar diya toh….

Purvi : woh log toh jail mein hein sir..kuch nhi hoga..mein chali jaungi…

Rajat little bit angry : mein ne kaha na..nhi toh nhiii…..

Purvi gets angry and goes to rajats room

Purvi : samajhte kya hein aapne aap ku…akdoo kahi ka…huhh kya mein akeli nhi jaa sakhti….

Rajat enters

Rajat : purvi mein jaanta hun tum gusse mein ho…shaant ho jao..muje kuch kaam hein mein abhi aaya half nd hr mein…aur haan tum kahi nhi jaa rahi ho mere peeche se….nd he leaves

Purvi : huhh….

She sits on bed and saw a gift …

Purvi : ispe toh mera naam likha hein…khol ke dekhti hun…

She opens d gift and a smile crept on her face

* * *

**_Shreyas residence :_**

Shreya : sir aap baithiye mein aapke liye coffee laati hun…

Daya : nhi shreya its ok…

Shreya : plz sir…I cup

Daya : hmm ok….

Shreya goes to kitchen

Daya switch ons the tv….but his concentration was on shreya he offs the tv and moves towards kitchen

Shreya : aare sir aap kitchen mein

Daya : haan woh bore ho raha tha…vaise tum kya bana rahi ho…

Shreya : woh pasta socha coffee ban ne mein time hein toh isliye

Daya : ohh ..mein help karu…

Shreya : aare nhi sir mein karlungi….

Daya : mein vaise bhi bore ho raha hun…I will help…batao kya karna hein muje…

Shreya : hmm aap yeh dekhiye ki pasta boil ho raha hein ya nhii..mein tab tak ingredients nikaal ti hun

Daya : ok….

Shreya moves to takes all d ingredients ..one ingredient was up so

Shreya ; daya sir kya aap muje woh (signalling towards dat ingredient) dengey

Daya : haan …daya pics it

Shreya was behind him he turns and they both crash..

Shreya slips and was about to fall …daya caught her from her waist…. Nd there was an eyelock …

Daya was first to separate nd he leaves the kitchen leaving shreya who is blushing

After a while she brings pasta and coffee…

Daya : waoaww shreya bahut accha banaya tumne…

Shreya : thanku sir….

Daya : roj muje aise hi banake khilogi na….

Shreya was shocked : ji..?

Daya : hmm kuch nhi…

After some talk daya leaves

Shreya closes d door….she went towards sofa and found a gift and a note…she opens d gift and was smiling

* * *

**Tashas residence** :

Tasha was watching tv ..her door bell rings…

She opens d door and found vivek

Tasha : vivek tum…? Aao Andar..

He enters inside

Vivek : tum cartoon dekh rahi thi..?

Tasha : haan toh…

Vivek : toh..kuch nhi…

Tasha : vaise tum itni raat ko yaha kaise…?

Vivek : tumhari yaad aa rahi thi toh socha tumse mil lu…

Tasha : accha….

Vivek ; haan…

Tasha (thinking) : ise yaad hoga ki kal kya hein…?

Vivek (thinking) : kya tasha ko yaad hoga ki kal kya hein…?

Vivek : tasha

Tasha : vivek

Both together : tum bolo pehle…?

And the clock indicates its **12:00 am**

VIVESHA : _**HAPPY PROPOSAL ANNIVERSARY**_

Tasha : tumhe yaad tha…

Vivek : tumhe bhi yaad thaa…

They both laugh and hug

Vivek : lets celebrate

Tasha : kaise..?

Vivek : surprise….surprise…tum ready ho jao jaldii….

* * *

**A/N** : so how was this chapter …? And I thought to add more 1 or 2 chapters ….:D

_What is the plan of ABHIRIKA ?_

_Why did purvi and shreya smile seeing the gift ?_

_What is the surprise of vivesha…?_

Jaan ne ke liyee mere agle chapter ka wait kijiye…:P

Next chapter : Wednesday or Thursday

Reviews are decreasing …I need more reviews…so please review…!

agla chapter aapke reviews pe depend hoga...


	8. Chapter 7

A/N : aditi , wasiqa ,komal,kiamehra,bluemoon,SACHIN1495,kittu,angelfromheaven2012, kamikaze me ,khushalijoshi3,mirock,love dayreya,love dareya,spiralrose , roxtar ,ansha,ananya and guests thankx for all the reviews

Ansha and ananya : aap ka intezaar khatam…njoy dis chapter and will update FIRST LOVE soon…! Hope u r happy now ananya :D

i m sry for updating it so late...! and sry 4 mistakes bahut jaldi jaldi type kiya...

* * *

Tarika wears her watch and starts the car and was abt to leave

Abhijeet : tarikkaaaa

(As per their plan) karan calls tarika

Tarika smiles and picks the call

Karan : hello…tarika…yeh sab kya hein..tum abhijeet ke saath ho…aur woh chilla kyu raha hein….

Tarika : mein akeli hi thi par abhijeet aagaya achanak se aur

Karan : aur kya…?

Tarika : aur woh mujse zabardasti shaadi karna chahta hein…abhijeet muje jaana nhi deraa….

Abhijeet : tarikaaa utro car se…..tumhe mujse shaadi karni ho hogii…

Tarika (still on phone) : abhijeeett nhi karna hein muje tumse shaadi samjhe tum…mein already shaadi shuda hun…

Abhijeet : mein nhi manta …mein ne nhi dekha tumhari shaadi…isliyee ab tum mujse shaadi karogii….

Karan hears this all and cuts the phone and moves to cliff

Abhirika wink at each other and smiles

After a while they saw karans car…..

Abhijeet immediately holds tarikas hand

Abhijeet : utro car se…I said get down…varna mein khud tumhe utha kar le jaungaa….

Tarika : abhijeet plzz….chodo mera haath….

Abhijeet pulls tarika out of the car….

Karan : abhijeet chodo tarika ko….

Abhijeet : nhiii….bahut ho gaya tumhara drama ab bas karoo….tarika meri thi ,hein aur hamesha rahegi samjhe tum…

Tarika : abhijeet nhi hun mein tumhari chodo …

Karan : suna

Abhijeet leaves tarikas hand and lift her in his arms

Tarika : abhijeet yeh kya kar rahe ho tum….chodo ..leave me …

Abhijeet : nhi jaan…aaj nhii….

Karan gets angry and he points gun on abhijeet

Karan : bas …chod do tarika ko varnaa ….

Abhijeet : varna kyaa…? Maar dega…maar de..aaj tak koi nhi bana jo CID officer ko maar sake…

Karan : woh toh dega jayegaa….

Abhijeet leaves tarika

Abhijeet : acchaa….and he hits karan hand with his leg..and the gun falls in the bushes

Abhijeet hold his collar

Abhijeet : ab bata kya karegaa….?

Karan laughs : haha…ab jo bhi hoga woh tarika karegi….

Abhijeet and tarika confused

abhijeet : kyaa matlab

Karan : matlab ki….ruko…(to tarika) : tarika abhijeet se kaho muje chod de varna tum jaanti hoo kya hoga…

Tarika : abhijeet chodo use…

Abhijeet : nhi tarikaa…

Tarika : abhijeet abhi sahi waqt nhi hein…chod do…varna kuch bhi ho sakhta hein..

Abhijeet understands and he leaves karan …karan immediately takes his gun back

Karan : wah kya baat hein..tarika ke kehne par chod diya..maan gaye tumhara pyaar….(to tarika) : tarika idhar aao…

Tarika moves towards karan

Karan : dekha abhijeet ….palat gyi na baazi….tarika chalo slap abhijeet

Tarika shocked : kyaa..?

Karan : haan….isme ascharya vaali kya baat hein…jao maaro use

Abhijeet assured her with eyes

Tarika with tear in her eyes moves towards abhijeet

Tarika (thinking) : I m sry abhijeet..mein kabhi aisa nhi karna chahti thi par ….and she slaps him….

Abhijeet smiles…

Abhijeet pulls tarika towards him ….

Karan again points gun towards abhijeet

Karan : tarika vapas aao….

Tarika : nhiii…kabhi nhii….

Karan : tarika tum nhi jaanti tum kya kar rahi ho

Abhijeet : chupp…bahut sata liya tumne tarika ko…ab aur nhii…sab jaan chukka hun mein tere bare mein….

Karan : kyaa…?

Tarika : haan..mein ne sab bata diyaa…

Karan takes his phone and calls his gang members but no one was picking the phone

Karan : yeh log phone kyu nhi utare….

A voice comes from behind

Freddy : kyu ki sab jail mein hein….

They all turn …specially karan was shocked

Abhijeet : wah freddy…gud work

Freddy : thankyou sir…

Abhijeet : dekhaa…aab palat gyi baazi…he slaps him in dayas style and he holds karan and hand over him to freddy

Abhijeet : iska acche se khayal rakhna freddy

Freddy : ji sir….

Abhijeet : aur thnkx …tumne meri madat ki…

Freddy : aare sir….yeh toh farz tha…aap thanx mat boliyee…aapke liye aur bhabhi ji ke liye kuch bhi….

Tarika blushes and abhijeet smiles

Freddy leaves with karan

Abhijeet : toh tarika ji..?

Tarika : kya abhijeet

Abhijeet wrapping his hands over her neck : toh kya irada hein..?

Tarika : kyaa…? Nd she removes his hands

Abhijeet : yaha se chalne ka aur kya…aapne kya socha…

Tarika : k..kuch nhii…chalo…

Abhijeet and tarika leaves to tarikas residence

* * *

**At rajat residence : **

Purvi opens the gift and found a note with a beautiful saree

In note : purvi I noe tum mujse naraz ho…uske liye I m sry..plzz yeh saree pehno aur ready ho jao ..tumhara rajat sir…

Purvi smiles : yeh rajat sir bhi na…inhe samajhna muskil hi nhi namumkin hein….khair chalo ready ho jaati hun varna woh mujse naraz ho jayengey…..

After 10 min Purvi gets ready …she is wearing a maroon saree…with matching accessories …her hairs were left loose …she was wearing earings

Meanwhile Rajat enters

Rajat was just shocked and was staring at her

Purvi felt someones presence…she looked towards entrance and saw rajat staring at her….she blushed

Purvi : rajat sir….?

He didn't respond

Purvi called somewhat loud : rajat sir….?

Again he didn't respond

Purvi : sirrrrr….?

Rajat : haan purvi..tumne kuch kaha…?

Purvi : kuch nhii….

Rajat : hm…purvi tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho …

Purvi : thank you sir….

Rajat : ua welcme….tum naraz toh nhi ho na ab mujse…

Purvi : nhii…vaise sir hum jaa kaha rahe hein…

Rajat : pata chal jayega ….tum ready ho na…

Purvi : haan sirf 2 min aur

Rajat : ok tab tak mein bhi ready hoke aata hun…and he leaves

Purvi was ready and she moves towards hall after a min rajat comes

Purvi looks at him

Purvi : sir aap mast lag rahe ho…

( u can see rajvi in the pic)

Rajat : thnx…chale…

Purvi : haan…and they both leaves

In rajats car :

Purvi : sir batayiye na hum jaa kaha rahe hein…

Rajat : intezaar karo thoda…

Purvi : nhii..plzz batayiye…

Rajat : purvii…accha ok…its surprise

Purvi : surprise..? kaisa surprise

Rajat : ab surprise thodi na bataunga…tum bhi na …

Purvi smiles and sits silently for sometime

Rajat : lo aa gaye….

Purvi : hotel…?

Rajat : haan….chalo….

It was around 10 :55 pm

They both move inside

Rajat asks manager : excuse me….

Manager : ji sir…

Rajat : ke naam se booking thi…?

Maganger checks : ji sir….sab ready hein….he calls waiter ..suno MR and MRS RAJAT ko unki jagah tak le jao ….

Rajat and purvi looks at each other and blushes

Waiter : ji sir…(to rajvi ) : aayiye sir…

The waiter shows them the place ..rajat says the waiter to leave ….

Purvi : sir yaha toh andhera hein…?

Rajat : aage badho….

Purvi moves ahead and was shocked

* * *

**In shreyas residence :**

She too got a gift it was from daya and a note was their inside the box with a black bordered saree ….

In note : shreya yeh chota sa gift tumhare liye…sorry mein ne jo bhi kiya uske liye….please ise pehen kar ready ho jao..mein tumhe pick karne aa raha hun half and hr mein …daya

Shreya : mein ne aapko kabki maaf kar diya sir…aapse naraz thodi reh sakhti hun mein….

And she gets ready…she is wearing a black bordered saree with matching accessories and was looking awesome

Her door bells rings

Shreya : daya sir hi hoge….

She moves towards the door…she was excited and nervous too…..anyhow she opens the door and found daya ….

Daya was wearing black suit….

( see it in the pic :D )

Daya : shreya tum ready ho…?

Shreya : ji sir…

Daya : chale phir…

Shreya : haan…mein apna phone lekar aati hun…

Daya : ok mein car nikalta hun jab tak…

Shreya : ok…nd she moves inside her room thinking

Shreya (thinking) : yeh kya daya sir ne muje bataya hi nhi ki mein kaisi lag rahi hun…huhhh…shyd baad mein kehte hoge….hmm….and she takes her phone..locks the door and sits in car beside daya….

In dayas car :

Daya (thinking) : shreya kitni acchi lag rahi hein…batadu use…nhi nhi abhi nhii..thodi der baad…..and he smiles thinking something

Shreya notices his smile

Shreya : sir aap has kyu rahe hein…

Daya : woh..kuch nhii….

Shreya : hmm…

Shreya (thinking) : pata nhi hum jaa kaha rahe hein….

Daya : shreya lo hum aa gaye….

Shreya : hotel…?

Daya : haan…dinner karte hein saath mein…..

Shreya : ok sir….

**At hotel :**

It was 11 :00 pm

He asks the manager abt his booking and moves towards their place

There were one table wid two chairs..they sat there…

Daya : shreya tum yaha baitho..mein abhi aaya….

Shreya : ok….

Daya leaves

Shreya (murmuring) : huhh…sirf dinner…mein toh aur hi samajh rahi thi…khair jo bhi hein…aaj mein hi daya sir se apni dil ki baat keh deti hun…zaruri nhi ki hamesha ladka hi kahe…ladki ko bhi kadam badana chahiye….haan…(with full confidence) mein keh dungi….and she smiles

A waiter comes

Waiter : mam..?

Shreya : yes..

Waiter : shreya aap hi ka naam hein..?

Shreya : hann….

Waiter : oh..woh sir aapko bahar backyard ke garden mein bula rahe hein….and he leaves

Shreya : daya sir garden mein kyu…hmm..nd she moves towards garden

At garden :

It was dark shreya was searching daya

Shreya ; daya sir…kaha hein aap…? Sir…?

Daya : shreya idhar….he shows his hand….

Shreya sees and moves towards him….nd wen she went she was completely shocked….!

* * *

**Tashas residence** :

(Viveshas part is edited here…as I told tristan021 to write some points she forgot so sryy for dat)

It was around 10:45

Tasha was watching tv ..her door bell rings…

She opens d door and found vivek

Tasha : vivek tum…? Aao Andar..

He enters inside

Vivek : tum cartoon dekh rahi thi..?

Tasha : haan toh…

Vivek : toh..kuch nhi…

Tasha : vaise tum itni raat ko yaha kaise…?

Vivek : tumhari yaad aa rahi thi toh socha tumse mil lu…

Tasha : accha….

Vivek ; haan…

Tasha (thinking) : ise yaad hoga ki kal kya hein…?

Vivek (thinking) : kya tasha ko yaad hoga ki kal kya hein…?

Vivek : tasha

Tasha : vivek

Both together : tum bolo pehle…?

Vivesha: kuch nhii…

Vivek : tasha tum abhi kahi jaa rahi ho…

Tasha : vivek itni raat ko mein kaha jaungi…

Vivek : haan woh bhi hein…toh phir free ho na..

Tasha : haan…

Vivek : toh phir chalo…ready ho jao…

Tasha : kyu…?

Vivek : kahi chalte hein bahar

Tasha : kaha…?

Vivek : dekhingey..tum ready toh ho jao…

Tasha : ok….nd she moves towards her room to get ready…

After 5 min she gets ready and comes back

She was wearing a pink chudidaar ….

Vivek : waoww tashu…ek dum kiraak lag rahi ho…

Tasha : thnkyou thnkyou…

Vivek smiles : toh chale

Tasha : haan….

They leaves on viveks bike…

At 11:15 they reach at their destination

Tasha : hum yaha kyu aaye hein….

Vivek : pata chal jayega chalo…

They went inside that place

Vivek : yaha se right chalo…

Tasha : ok….

Tasha moves ahead and was shocked…!

* * *

**At tarikas residence :**

Abhijeet : tarika mein chalta hun…aur haan jaldi ready ho jaana….

Tarika : par kyu..?

Abhijeet : jaldi pata chal jayega…aur haan vhi black vaali saree pehen na jo tumne kuch din pehle li thi ok byee and he leaves

Tarika : yeh abhijeet bhi na….kahi yeh muje…nhi nhi..abhijeet hein woh..itni aasaani se thodi na keh dega….

And she gets ready …she was wearing a black and red saree with all matching accessories …

After sometime abhijeet arrives…

He was wearing black suit ( soo handsome he looks in dat) :P )

Abhijeet : chale…?

Tarika : haan..

And they both leaves

* * *

**A/N :** finally done…! Hope aap sab ko yeh chapter pasand aaya…

Why are our super girls shocked…? May be u all have guessed..? if not keep guessing ;) :P

Next chapter confession in 4 different ways…excited…?

see the story's pic and tell me hows it..?

Please review !

_Next chapter : Monday ( promise) _


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N** :_ aditi , neha, ansha, bluefairy,bluemoon, kamikaze-me, bitz-abhirika, uma, cutesmile, khushalijoshi3, angelfromheaven2012, shreyamitruka , gunjan, mirock, SACHIN1495, nainaCID, bint-e-abid, wasiqa, alia, roman, kiamehra, love dayreya, love dareya, roxtar, komal, mani, jyoti, kittu, shilpam59, anushka, spiralrose, ananya, tejal, 1211cid, sidrakhan, namediya,diya, dareya,cidlvrs and all the guests….thank you all for ur continuous support…:D _

_intezaar khatam huaa...! _

* * *

…/CHAPTER-8…/

**At hotel : RAJVI**

Purvi moves ahead and was shocked

The place was beautifully decorated .there was two chairs and a table….

They both were standing under the moonlight….

Purvi : sir yeh sab aapne…?

Rajat : haan…tumhare liye….

Purvi : thankyou sir…aapko kaise pata mein kabse ek dinner karna chahti thi chand ki roshni mein….

Rajat : bas pata chal jata hein….(thnx to pankaj he thought)

Purvi : how sweet….

Rajat : chalo dinner karte hein….

They both move ahead …rajat pulls chair for purvi…..she smiles and sat..rajat sat opposite to her…..

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi ; ji sir…

Rajat : yeh sir mat bulao…..sirf rajat kaho…

Purvi : par sir…

Rajat : par var kuch nhi…hum dost hein na to itna toh hak banta hein…

Purvi ; ji sir..mera matlab RAJAT

Rajat smiles…she spells his name with a different feeling nd he loves it….

Rajat keeps his hand upon her hand

Purvi shivers bit as it was a first time

Rajat : mein kabse tumhe yeh baat batane vaala tha…par himmat hi nhi hui…

Purvi ; kounsi baat s…rajat…

Rajat : yahi ki…

Purvi : ki…? Boliya na..?

Rajat kneels down holds her hand…purvi shocks

Its 12:00 am

Rajat : ki I want you to be

Purvi :k..kyaa…?

Rajat : haan….I LOVE U purvii….

Purvi immediately hugs him

Purvi (still inhug) : I love you to rajat…..!

Rajat separating from hug : sachii…?

Purvi with tears in her eyes : haan…sachiii….

Rajat : muje yakin nhi hora….mein ne kabhi nhi socha tha ki tum bhi mujse…I mean..jo hamesha mujse ladti rehti hein…bahane dhundti hein ladne ke liyee woh mujse pyaar karegi….

Purvi : yeh sab muje kehna chahiye tha….yeh sab aap karte hein..hamesha mujse ladte rehte the…bahane dhundte rehte hein…daant te rehte hein….

Rajat : nhii…mein ne aisa kab kiyaa…

Purvi : aapne kiyaa…

Rajat : nhii hamesha tum hi ladti ho…

Purvi ; nhii aap…

Rajat ; nhii tum…

They realize that again they are doing the same..and burst out laughing….

Rajat : sach kehte hein ki kisi na kisi ladai ke peeche pyaar chupa hota hein….kyu…?

Purvi winks….

* * *

**At garden : dareya **

It was dark shreya was searching for daya

Shreya : daya sir…? Kaha hein aap..?

Daya : shreya idhar…he shows his hand

Shreya sees and moves towards him and when she went she was completely shocked

As soon she stepped one step ahead all the lights switched on ….there were red heart shaped ballons spread and beautifull flowers were decorated in garden

A candle light dinner…it was just perfect romantic dinner for shreya

Its 12 :00 am

Daya : happy birthday shreya….

Shreya : birthday…? Ohh haan aaj toh mera bday hein…

Daya : lo tumhe toh yaad tak nhi hein…

Shreya : aap hein na isr yaad rakhne ke liye…aap bhule nhi yeh jaankar accha laga….

Daya : aao cake cut karo….

Shreya moves ahead and saw a heart shaped cake….she wished not to cut it as its so awesome but she had cutted it…they both celebrated her birthday

Shreya : thank you sir…its my best bday ever…

Daya : thnx ki kya zarurat hein shreya

Shreya was thinking to tell that she loved him but daya interrupted her thoughts

Daya : shreya…?

Shreya : ji daya sir….

Daya : woh dekho…he shows the direction

There is a wall on which a curtain is wrapped….the curtain moves and it was written with red flowers I love you

Shreya sees and a smile crept her face

Shreya : sir…yeh…

Daya : haan yeh….i love you shreya

Shreya : I love you too….mein kabse yeh baat aapse kehne vaali thi par aaj aapne khud keh diyaa…mein bahut khush hun aaj…..bahut zyada…..

Daya smiles : chalo dinner kare…tumhe candle light dinner bahut pasand hein na….

Shreya : haan daya sir…mein bachpan se sochti thi ki koi mere liye yeh sab karega..aur hum dono candle light dinner karengey…aur aaj aapne mera sapna sach kardiya….

Daya : ab meri itni taarif mat karo….vaise aaj tum bahut acchi lag rahi ho saree mein….

This was what she was waiting for ..her face glows like 440 volts electricity passed through her veins

Shreya : thankyou sir…aap bhi bahut handsome aur hot lag rahe hein….

Daya : accha….

Shreya : haan…aap muje jaan mujkar sata rahe the na…

Daya : n…nhi toh….

Shreya : rehne dijiye muje pata hein….

They both smile and enjoy their dinner….

* * *

**At terrace of hotel : vivesha **

They went inside that place

Vivek : yaha se right phir left…

Tasha : ok….

She moves as per viveks instructions and was shocked

The terrace was all with flowers nd greenery and a bench beautifully decorated

Vivek : kaisa laga…?

Tasha : waoww osummm

Vivek : tasha…

Tasha : vivek

It 12:00 am

Both together : HAPPY PROPOSAL ANNIVERSARY….

They both smile and hug each other

Vivek : aaj pure ek saal hogaye humare relationship ko…

Tasha : haan….

Vivek : I love you tashu….

Tasha : love you too…

Vivek : muje pata tha tumhe flowers aur us beech ek bench par baithna kitna accha lagta hein….

Tasha : haan..thank you so so much…..

They both sat on bench

Vivek : tasha tum humesha mere saath rahogi na…

Tasha ; haan vivek humesha…

Vivek : tum meri life ho tasha….jiske bina mein kuch bhi nhi…

Tasha smiles : mein jaanti hun

Vivek : I love you

Tasha : luv u too…!

* * *

**ABHIRIKA :**

They reach their destination :

**At hotel :**

Abhijeet : tarika ji apni aankhen bandh karlo…

Tarika : kya…kyu..?

Abhijeet : please…mere liye…

Tarika : ok….she closes her eyes

Abhijeet opens door for her…hold hers carefully and moves inside

Tarika : ab mein kholu apni aankhen..?

Abhijeet : nhii….

Tarika; aur kitti der …

Abhijeet : sirf 2 min baad….

Tarika : hmm ok….

Abhijeet : ab kholiye….

Tarika opens her eyes and was astonished

It was pool side dinner…beautifully decorated …chilled weather…and they both alone….

Tarika : abhijeet …

Abhijeet : kya hua accha nhi laga…?

Tarika : accha nhii…bahut bahut bahut zyada accha….

She hugs him and he hugs her back…

Abhijeet : aap bhi na dara hi deti hein….

Tarika : tumhe kaise pata ki muje yeh sab pasand hein…

Abhijeet : pyaar aise hi thodi karta hun….

Tarika : accha….propose toh kabhi kiya hi nahi…

It was 12:00 am

Abhijeet : accha lijiyee. Abhi kar deta…..he kneels down removes ring from his pocket ..opens his arms and shouts I love you tarika ji…..

Tarika blushed : abhijeet utho sab aa jayingey…

Abhijeet : as if I care….aapne jawaab nhi diyaa….

Tarika : abhijeet….

Abhijeet : jab tak aap nhi bolegi mein nhi uthunga…

Tarika : accha accha….i..i love you too…nd hse blushes…ab utho..

He stands

Abhijeet : kabhi kisi ne kaha hein aapse ki aap sharmate hue bahut cute lagti hein…

Tarika : abhijeet …

They both share a laugh

Abhijeet : dinner kare…

Tarika : haan…

They both walk hands in hands towards their table…

Tarika : thankyou abhijeet….is din ko itna khaas banana ke liye….

Abhijeet : yahi toh mera kaam hein…he winks….

Tarika : muje toh laga tha ki kahi mein tumhe kho na du…

Abhijeet : nhi aisa kabhi nhi ho sakhta…kyu ki hum dono ek dusre ke liye hi bane hein….

Tarika : haan….aaj shreya ka bday hein muje use wish karna hein yaha network nhi hein mein ek min mein abhi aayi phone karke..

Abhijeet : ok ..jaldi aana….

Tarika , tasha,purvi planned to talk on conference so they all called at perfect time

Tarika,tasha,purvi excused themselves as there was no netwrk and moved outside

Shreya got a call…she smiled and picked as there was no netwrk she too moved outside

All the 4 crashed with each other

_All girls ; tum log yaha…?_

Listening there voice abhijeet,daya,rajat nd vivek came from their respective places

_All boys : tum log bhi yaha…?_

Daya : haha..yaani sab yahi le aaye…apni apni gf ko…

Vivek : haan sir…

Abhijeet : tum log kaha the…?

Daya : mein aur shreya garden ke paas the…

Rajat : mein aur purvi garden ke dusri taraf the…

Tasha : mein aur vivek terrace par the….

Abhijeet : haha…mein aur tarika ji pool side the….

All 8 burst out laughing….

Abhijeet : kya baat hein rajat…purvi ke saath…offo…

Rajat and purvi blush

Rajat : woh..actually…

Daya : rehne do..hum samajhte hein….

Tarika : kya abhijeet mere bhai ko tang kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet : accha….sirf tang hi toh kiya hein na tarika ji…

Shreya : haan abhijeet sir theek keh rahe hein…

Rajat : shreya tum bhi….vaise lagta hein daya sir ne tumhe surprise party di aaj akele mein kyu…

Shreya blushes and daya glares at rajat….

Abhijeet : haan..sahi kaha….

Daya : han haan …tumhe toh adaat hi hein sabki taang khichne ki kyu abhijeet

Abhijeet : haan isi mein toh mazaa hein…

Daya ; haha…vais accha huaa….ab CID mein koi kunwara nhi hein…sab settle ho jayengey….

Vivek : haan sir….acp sir toh bahut khush ho jayengey…

Abhijeet : haan…aur shyd salunke sahab bhi…

Tarika : abhijeet..shyd kyu…ofc woh khush hogey…

Abhijeet : kya bharosa…woh toh hamesha haddi bane rahte hein…

Tarika : how mean…aisa kuch nhi hein…

Abhijeet : haan haan jaanta hun..mein toh sirf mazaak kar raha tha…magar haan phir bhi ek insaan kunwara reh jayega..

Vivek ; koun sir…?

Abhijeet : ….haha….tarika slaps his arm playfully

All laugh and enjoy together…

* * *

** /….THE END…./**

* * *

**A/N : ****_finally the story has ended…once again I thank all the reviewers who encouraged me a lot ….u all were life of my story…thank you so much…!_**

Hope I came upto your expectations

Please review for the last time on this story…!


End file.
